


Silk Road

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Phone Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Humor, It happens, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Weed, bottom mako, classic misunderstandings, modern!AU, trans!Lucio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Usually, the only thing Jamie's interested in doing at Angela's lingerie store is fix her broken register for a bit of extra cash.Though he wouldn't mind doing that special customers of hers, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have a new treat for you guys - actually, I welcome you to my first intentional multichapter fanfiction :)
> 
> The Biggest Thanks to dear [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/), who's my faithful beta in this - but also to my discord support group, I don't think there's a single one in there who has not in some way encouraged this or inspired me throughout the writing process. 
> 
> All the hugs for my readers too, I promise I notice you and I'm endlessly grateful for your kind words, bookmarks and kudos - have lots of fun with this, guys <3

"Jamie, can you hurry this up?"

There was an unusual sense of urgency to Angela's voice that still did absolutely nothing to make Jamie feel compelled to actually work any faster than he already was. Electronics, especially this small, were tricky and she'd absolutely not be happy if he screwed up her terminal instead of fixing it. If she wanted it done any faster, she could just pay that guy from banking IT services to come over three times a month to repair that ancient piece of crap. But if she could have afforded that, she could have afforded a better POS system.

"My genius takes time, hun, you know that!" Cause first he had to hook it up to his laptop, override security to get into the software, and then figure out what that damn thing was unhappy about this time. " 'm doin' this as quickly as humanly possible, it's always the damn machines not co-operating," he said, thoughtfully scratching behind his ear with a screwdriver while he studied the readings on his laptop screen, muttering a few choice curses under his breath. 

He knew she didn't particularly like having him here in the shop. Couldn't blame her for that though - he really did ruin the aesthetic. Angela owned a plus size lingerie store - _Angelic Support_ she had named it and though he did have to acknowledge that fantastic pun, it was exactly as disgustingly frilly and feminine as you'd imagine the place to be. It had walls in warm pastel colors, a nice marble countertop, soft lighting and white-framed mirrors resembling a faux vintage style inside of every changing room.

It always smelled nice too, a scent with a vanilla base and mixed with something else Jamie couldn't place. Probably because his sense of smell had long ago fallen victim to his love for burning shit to the ground or - because that wasn't always an available option - tag junction boxes, trains and billboards with spray cans to burn off steam.

There were a lot of places Jamie fit in. Bars with tables so filthy your drink got stuck to them. The subway, at 4 am, when you saw a chick in her ripped tights puke between her own legs and wash out her mouth with more wine. In the middle of a sweating, heaving crowd at a concert where the music was so loud he could feel it thrumming in his ribcage and nobody could hear his own screaming along, no matter how loud he got. In a word, real classy places.

In this holy grail of female comfort and well-being, he did not fit in. Which was probably why she made him come after business hours, but he didn't mind that. He wasn't a completely immature eight-year-old anymore, he could look at a bloody bra without giggling like an idiot. But he understood, plus-sized women especially wouldn't be particularly thrilled to have some sketchy looking guy potentially leer at them from behind the counter. So he came in late when no customer could come in any longer.

"It doesn't take that long usually," Angela said, curiously watching over his shoulder as though any of what he did here made sense to her. 

Jamie sighed dramatically. "An' usually, yer not such a pain in me arse. What's got yer special custom-made panties in a twist today, huh?" Jamie asked. Eyes fixed on the screen, his frown only deepened as he tried to make sense of the results the troubleshooting presented him with. 

Nervously, Angela checked her phone for the millionth time that evening, tapping her fingers against the counter. "I have another appointment with a customer in exactly twenty minutes. And I need that thing to work by then. And you... well, you will need to be gone."

Jamie laughed. "Y'know, I read the reviews on yer website, occasionally, and every sheila and their deceased grandma are almost like in love with ya. _'So patient, so lovely, excellent service, makes ya feel like a goddamn bloody princess, like a 200 kilo Aphrodite, a curvy, sexy masterpiece destined to be painted in the Sistine Chapel -'_ "

She slapped his arm, giggling.

He slowly shook his head, for emphasis. "An' me, I'm bein' kicked outta here like a dog as soon as you have a chance to make money again. It's real hurtful, y'know that, missy? Real hurtful." He still grinned while complaining though, so she let him rant.

"Who's so special yer makin' an appointment for her at almost 8 at night, anyway?" Jamie finally asked, his face lighting up a bit as the laptop made a sound that did not sound like an error message for once. 

"None of your business. Now, can you please just fix this in a somewhat timely fashion?"

Finally, Jamie looked up at her, pulling a face. "Do ya wanna do it yerself, rather? Go ahead, be my guest - I mean, it's technically illegal for me to just screw around with that thing cause it belongs to the bank and, to be honest, you have no idea what I could be doin' with the access I have right now, but y'know, we're friends, right? So, as friends, I'm not robbin' yer customers by reading out their credit card details and yer not buggin' me ‘bout how to do my job, ok?"

Angela sighed and her whole body seemed to deflate with it a bit. Finally, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry. I'll be... over there, not bothering you, and... you'll be done when you're done."

"Right. And if I'm not finished before yer special mystery customer comes along, jus'... cover my face with one of those huge-ass bras. Y'know, like blinders for a horse. I think the other day I saw one I could fit me whole head in. In one cup." Okay, yeah, he did giggle a bit immaturely at that. Though really, he didn't think it was so much funny as _exciting_. For some reason, he thought admitting it here would be worse, because then she'd just call him a pervert and tell him to get lost. He just liked people on the heavier-set end of the spectrum - and why not. He was skinny enough, didn't need another skinny person to crash his bones against their bones and... knock and grind at each other that way 'til someone had an orgasm. However you could have an orgasm from all that mutual bone-rattling. 

Whatever. Wasn't the time to think about that now. 

He ignored Angela’s shuffling about in favor of actually getting that piece of crap to work again, completely ignoring the cautious looks she gave him from time to time. It was almost funny how she visibly tried to reign herself in, almost jumping from her skin with impatience.  
This had to be one well-paying customer - Angela usually wasn’t this pushy. 

Jamie pretended not to notice her shuffling about for the sake of his own focus, clicking away on the battered laptop while she arranged what he deemed to be sample outfits for her mystery customer. Of course she’d color-coordinate it, he thought when he did glance over, curious after all. 

It took him exactly seventeen minutes until the card reader finally came back to life with a happy, electronic beep and Jamie threw up his arms in triumph.  
“Right on time, I’m a fuckin’ miracle, y’know tha’, Ange?” he laughed, screwing all the pieces back together and finally unplugging the laptop.

“Oh, thank God! You’re a real lifesaver today, Jamie,” Angela said as she hurried over to snatch the test receipt from the register and threw it away. For all the genuine gratitude in her voice, she did not waste time in grabbing him by his shoulders and all but _dragged_ him from where he was sitting. Jamie was much too surprised to struggle - she was unexpectedly strong when she wanted to be, physically bullying him into the back office where he had dropped off his bag and jacket.

“I really appreciate your efforts, here’s your money -” She shoved a little envelope at him.  
“- but you really need to get out of here. Right now. I’m sorry.”

From the front end, Jamie could hear a soft knock on the door, before the little bells above it jingled to announce Angela’s long-awaited customer. Well, whoever she was, she was a punctual one. 

Angela just stared at him with wide, blue eyes, whispering a curse underneath her breath and gradually Jamie started to get a bit fed up with the fuss she was making. God forbid even a lingerie store had to occasionally have a guy over for maintenance stuff, it wasn’t like he was gonna jump every girl coming in here and start dry-humping her leg.

But before he even had the chance to speak, she had reached up to slap a hand over his mouth, shooting him a threatening look, before glancing back into the store.

“I’m back here, I’ll be with you in a second!” she called over her shoulder in the sweetest sing-song voice, turning back to glare daggers at him.  
“Don’t say anything! Just take your stuff and let yourself out the back door, okay?” she hissed quietly, and he nodded while rolling his eyes. 

Fine, whatever.

Angela hesitated for only a second as if deciding whether to trust him or not, before she acknowledged that she really didn’t have any other options and shuffled back into the store, closing the door to the back office behind her. 

Jamie sighed.  
_Women…_

He checked the envelope and shoved the bills into the worn wallet in his backpack, but since he didn’t actually have anywhere specific to go now he pulled out his phone too and sunk into Angela’s office chair.  
What good was money if you kept it to yourself, after all - so he texted Lúcio to see if he was up for drinks somewhere. Fifteen minutes later they had finally agreed on a location that was clean enough for Lúcio to not be afraid of contracting STDs just by touching the furniture but not one of the sterile, neon-lit bars that gave Jamie a headache either.

Jamie stuffed the phone back into his pocket, got up, grabbed his jacket and - because he had of course completely forgotten about Angela’s special customer by now - just walked back out into the store. And stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly found himself face to face with one of the most spectacular views he had ever witnessed in his life.

Jamie was gaping like a fish, his face just going slack as his brain struggled for a second to comprehend the situation before him, because despite the thrill rushing through his body, it seemed utterly absurd.

Angela’s customer was no girl - the individual was a fully grown man who was easily double his age - grey hair that contrasted starkly with his darker skin pulled into a silky looking ponytail - and so huge it made Jamie feel ridiculously small and vulnerable. And he never felt small and vulnerable, he was two meters tall for Christ’s sake, most people he met could lick his goddamn nipples standing up.

His prostheses should maybe have made him feel that way. But as it turned out, if you only designed them to look prominent enough, like an enhancement rather than just a bland substitute for something that could not actually ever be replaced, people stopped pitying you all the damn time.

But the man’s thighs alone looked thick enough to just squeeze the breath right out of Jamie. Nothing on him, not the dust of hair on his chest, not the muscled shoulders and arms nor the heavy belly - tattooed with the silliest pig face, Jamie noticed fleetingly - seemed to justify him being inside of a lingerie store of all places. 

Hell, he didn’t even fit into one of the dressing rooms with all his massiveness, and they were made for plus sized people. Instead, the curtains of the storefront had been drawn closed and a mirror was propped up on a step ladder, so basically, the whole place had become a dressing room.

And yet, Angela was standing next to him, frozen mid-movement where she held up a dark blue, lacy thing that was probably the matching bra to the panties he was already wearing.

She was staring at Jamie, incredulously, but Jamie was just staring at that real-life beast of a man clad in nothing but flimsy lace that stretched over his wide hips and barely covered half his ass, just so perfectly accentuating all of his curvy gorgeousness it made Jamie feel a bit weak. 

And the man himself, well, he just looked at Jamie. There was no discernable emotion on his face but just the way he could look _down_ on Jamie, and not just because of his unusual size, made the blond blush for what felt like the first time in years. 

“G’day, mate!” he croaked when his chatty nature quickly felt compelled to overcome the thick silence, trying to straighten himself up somewhat. “I am real sorry, I was s’posed to take the backdoor. Out of the shop, I mean. But I - I got confused, an’ now I… well now I am here. An’ -” Jamie’s own weird giggle interrupted him while he slowly shook his head to himself. “- I mean, thank fuck for that, right, because you look downright edible in that.” So, there it was. The blunt truth.

“Jamie!” Angela hissed. She looked like she was about to suffer from a ruptured aneurysm.

“What?! It’s true, I mean look!”

To Angela’s absolute mortification Jamie then proceeded to wave his hands up and down the length of her customer’s body, like he had to physically make a point, but truth be told, there was nothing but honest admiration and appreciation on his face. In any other situation, it would have at least been comical how his eyes just seemed to be drawn back to the man, like she had sewn a magnet into the lace.

She would still murder him. Slowly. Brutally. 

Next to her, the man let out a quiet huff. She was already prepared for him to pack up his stuff, leave and never come back. Optionally, she’d pick up Jamie’s bloody remains from the parking lot, too, if he got to the murder part before she did. 

Instead, he turned his attention away from Jamie to gently pluck the bra from the hanger and slip the straps over his arms before he turned his back to Angela, who was so stunned she needed a few seconds until she finally moved to help him close it.

Dark eyes met Jamie’s again in the mirror and Jamie’s throat felt a bit dry when his gaze was almost immediately distracted by two big hands that had come up to adjust the cups. If Jamie hadn’t known better he would have believed the man was putting on a show for him.

The bra was even more lace, no padding and not much support. Just decoration where the see-through material stretched teasingly over his chest. Jamie made a noise in the back of his throat that was embarrassingly squeaky when the light reflected on the metal rings pierced through his nipples. He had noticed those before - but they seemed to be deliberately taunting him now, peeking through the fabric like that. For a second he could almost taste it on his tongue, the contrast of warm skin and rough lace and smooth metal - and he carefully adjusted his bag so it covered his crotch before things got _really_ awkward in here.

“You like the color?”

Of course the man had a wonderfully deep voice, too, that seemed to vibrate just right against every single one of Jamie’s nerve endings, and he licked his dry lips before nodding.  
“Yeah, mate, that looks fantastic on you…-”

While Jamie was still talking, the man reached over to pick another set from the rack Angela had prepared. That one was silk instead of lace, deep red, but it was only _strings_ , thong, garter belt, straps, tiny black bows at the clasps - Jamie was a bit light-headed just thinking about all of that hugging that deliciously thick body. It made the simple blue two-piece he was wearing now look like Sunday School attire.

He held it to his hip to compare the outfits in the mirror, fully aware that Jamie was following his every movement. It showed in the twinkle of his eyes, though the rest of his face stayed unnaturally calm. “What about that?” he asked, and Jamie just blinked stupidly a couple of times before he could actually think of an answer.

“The blue one for everyday wear, and the red one for when you wanna see a bloke cum in his pants like a teenager. Also, me last pair of clean shorts wants to thank ya for not wearin’ that first.” He felt a lopsided grin tear at his lips when the man huffed in amusement - but he did seem a bit flattered by that, Jamie noticed with no small amount of satisfaction. 

Angela had accepted that she had obviously lost control over the situation and just attempted to make it through all of this like a true professional. Still, Jamie could just see the thoughts racing in her head, almost felt her biting her cheek to not freak at whatever just happened right in front of her own two innocent eyes and ears, and it made him grin ever wider.  
He owed her at least one bottle of wine after this.

 

“Great. Thanks. Now get out.”

The deep voice didn’t sound entirely unfriendly, but it left no room for discussion either and Jamie’s face visibly fell, while Angela probably silently thanked whatever God she believed in. 

Right, that was disappointing, but after all, he wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place, so Jamie defeatedly raised his hands.

“Whatever ya say, mate! Didn’t mean to walk in on you like tha’, but hey, I gotta thank you here, really- !” He could feel it tearing at his mouth, a grin so lecherous it would make a French whore blush, and flashed it to the man through the mirror anyway, before he dramatically spun around on the metal peg. The blond made quite a show about his retreat, slumped and dragging in defeat, until he heard Angela sigh in annoyance behind him - followed by a quiet chuckle. 

“Leave your number.”

That had Jamie perk up like a dog hearing the doorbell ring. Gone was the mock fatigue, as he all but jumped behind the counter and scribbled down his phone number on the back of a small, empty paper bag, signing it with his name a little smiley face that had crosses for eyes. He waved it pointedly at the man still watching him through the mirror before placing it very prominently on the marble countertop. Just so he wouldn’t forget about it. 

“I’ll leave ya two to it, then! Ange, take good care of… of… wait, what’s your name?”

The man hesitated for a moment.

“Mako,” he said then, and weirdly enough he seemed to have a slight accent when he said his own name; it made Jamie’s stomach do something funny.

“Cool! So, y’know, hit me up when ya wanna… y’know -”  
Jamie winked at the older man.

“Get out now,” Mako said, probably just preventing Angela from permanent trauma, and so finally Jamie took that as his cue to leave.

Of course, he almost forgot his jacket and had to go back to the office to get it, physically suffering while keeping himself from just running back into the store room and _jump_ Mako. And then he actually started to walk in the wrong direction and only noticed after ten minutes of intense daydreaming. He could only laugh about it, though, clutching the phone in his pocket and waiting for it to start vibrating.

Holy fuck, he thought. Talk about being at the right place at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due, thanks to Thyme for coming up with that perfect name for the shop :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s all the more reason for you to write me when you go there - and when you get back. Let me know you’re… safe or whatever. Not buried in someone’s backyard or sold off to some sex traffickers with weird taste, at least.”
> 
> “Hurtful, mate, real hurtful!” Jamie mock complained to him, but finally agreed to play it safe and text Lúcio his whereabouts. As soon as Mako called. _If he called_ , a little doubtful voice chimed in, but Jamie didn’t want to listen to it. 
> 
> Of course, he would.

“And so you just… hit on him?” Lucio asked, staring at Jamie with an expression torn between laughter and scepticism. 

Of course, Jamie hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut after one beer and three tequilas, and had promptly spilled the beans about his remarkable encounter with the mysterious but super hot stranger who had shown up in Angela’s store. At least per Jamie’s definition of ‘super hot’, Lúcio was pretty sure not a lot of people would agree with him there. But the blond was in such a fantastic mood because of it, not even the way his face scrunched up when he licked the lemon juice from his finger could wipe the grin off of it. 

“Sure, mate! I figured, y’know, what’s tha worst thing that could happen?”

Lúcio pretended to nod at that thoughtfully. “I don’t know, but I guess if you walk in on the wrong guy getting caught in _lace panties_ -”

“He’ll do wha’, exactly? Chase you down into the parkin’ lot where everybody can see?” Jamie cackled. “Nah, mate, it’s instinct, when ya know it, ya know it, right? An’ then ya jus’ have to go for it.”

Yeah, that’s what Jamie’s reasoning usually boiled down too, Lúcio thought. Nothing to lose and no fucks to give. It would have worried him more if he hadn’t seen work out for years now. Usually just by dumb luck. 

“An’ so, what do ya know, he’s _really_ into it and Ange -”

His own giggling interrupted him, but after years of being friends with Jamie, Lúcio didn’t even acknowledge that anymore. Sure, it was a weird tick, really elicited some interesting responses from people who weren’t used to it, but Lúcio patiently waited it out.

“She looked like she wanted to jump right out the window, poor gal.”

Jamie’s face said he wasn’t sorry at all and finally Lúcio just had to laugh at him. Only Jamie could ever find himself in situations like that. 

“So say what ya want, mate, but he _did_ ask for me number. An’ soon enough I’m gonna be holdin’ onto that pretty lil garter belt and fuckin’ ride him like a horse.”

The dirty laugh that followed that vivid description pulled a lot more attention to them than Lúcio would have liked, and he tried to hide his own embarrassed laughter behind a hand.  
The waitress shot them a look that almost screamed ‘security’, and yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have made Jamie come to a cocktail bar, no matter how casual the place was. The two unorthodox prosthetic limbs wouldn’t have even been necessary to attract attention to him, he managed to do that perfectly fine all by himself. 

Jamie lounged in that Tiki chair like an oversized cat, chasing tequila with beer and nibbling on the fruit decoration Lúcio’s drink had come with. Somehow he had managed to create a pool of liquor and pineapple juice on the table, and Lúcio was left to wonder how that had been possible in the first place, seeing as he seemed to insist on licking most of the juice off his fingers. It didn’t help that the worn-out shorts and the loose-fitting tank top he wore looked somewhat _indecent_ , too. Just a bit too much skin too prominently on display. Funny, as half of his exposed parts weren’t even skin.

“Shut up, you’re gonna get us thrown out,” Lúcio said, but he was laughing and carefully avoiding the waitress’ eyes.

“Bullshit! When have I ever gotten us thrown out, mate, jus’ name one time-?”

“The waterpark. Woolworth’s. The cinema. Three concerts. You even got us thrown out of Sex Ed!”

Jamie’s actual laugh sounded much nicer when it burst out of him like that, and Lúcio grinned. There really was no dampening his spirit today, and Lúcio was long over judging his friend's antics - instead, he rode the high wave with him, until they actually were asked to leave. 

 

He walked with Jamie to the train station where they had to split up and let himself be pulled into a drunk, one-armed hug that ended, as usual, in Jamie affectionately rubbing his cheek against the top of Lúcio’s head. Just because he could; the tall lanky bastard. He even had to lean down a bit to do so, and Lúcio shoved him away in protest.

“Get your skinny ass home, you grabby beanpole. And no more picking up innocent strangers!”

Jamie cackled. “Wasn’ much innocent ‘bout him, mate!”

“That’s all the more reason for you to write me when you go there - and when you get back. Let me know you’re… safe or whatever. Not buried in someone’s backyard or sold off to some sex traffickers with weird taste, at least.”

“Hurtful, mate, real hurtful!” Jamie mock complained to him, but finally agreed to play it safe and text Lúcio his whereabouts. As soon as Mako called. _If he called_ , a little doubtful voice chimed in, but Jamie didn’t want to listen to it. 

Of course, he would. 

-

 

It took _three weeks_ until finally, his old, battered phone rang. Caller-ID unknown.  
Usually, Jamie avoided answering calls from unknown or repressed numbers, but since every one of them could have been Mako, he had talked with at least four telemarketers in the past weeks. Most of them didn’t want to talk to him for too long, though, he had found. Maybe because he had asked them if they could console him for not being Mako by sending him pictures of their own panties. 

Harassment worked in both directions. 

That had been fun, but it hadn’t made Mako call any sooner.

Now, he wouldn’t say he had been desperate or anything, but Lúcio had officially forbidden him to talk about the guy by now, saying it wasn’t healthy to get so caught up in it. Mako had probably forgotten or changed his mind and that was that. Not Jamie’s choice. But Jamie didn’t operate like that. He felt like a bloodhound that had sniffed out a fox - but the fox had run away and now all that was left to do was run aimlessly in circles, following a scent with no specific trail. It was nerve-wracking. 

And just whacking off ‘til he got it out of his system didn’t work at all this time. Just made it worse when he had to catch his breath all alone and with nothing but cold, sticky sheets clinging to him, and the vision of a warm, huge body being all his to explore and touch and fuck faded into the emptiness of his room.

He had just been so damn sure Mako would call… 

The one good thing about fucking other guys was that usually, you didn’t need an awful lot of words to be on the same page. A look, a smile, a handshake that lasted a second too long… the invitations were subtle, the things that happened as soon as you found a secluded spot together - not so much. And Mako and he hadn’t even been subtle about their invitations.

But then had followed three weeks of absolute silence. 

When he finally did call, Jamie knew it was him before he had even picked up. Because it was just shortly after midnight and not even telemarketers were bold enough to call someone at that hour. 

Suddenly Jamie’s mind was racing. It was doing backflips and somersaults and jumping jacks instead of coming up with even one decent thing you were supposed to say when the guy you had been jerking it to until your dick got rug-burn finally called you. So Jamie gave up on thinking about it and just answered, pressing the phone to his ear with a suddenly sweaty hand. “‘Ello and welcome to Jamison’s Fun Palace, open Monday to Sunday, 24 hours service, how can I help?” Thank god his mouth worked even when his brain didn't. 

The deep, quiet chuckle at the end of the other line made Jamie’s belly melt straight into the mattress and a ridiculous smile tore at his lips. He couldn’t help it, that really was such a nice sound.

“Hey. It’s me.”

That was usually the most nonsensical thing to say on the phone, but Jamie knew that Mako had known that Jamie would know who was calling him already, so there was really no reason for a further introduction, he figured.

Jamie shifted a bit where he was laying on his mattress - on the floor, cause he couldn’t really afford a bed frame yet - and pushed away his binder full of sloppy notes. Advanced physics probably got him hotter than the average person, but now with Mako’s voice so intimately close to his ear, he wanted his focus to be on that. 

“About time, mate!” His own voice croaked eerily loud in the dark, silent room, making him cringe a bit. Cause, of course, he had forgotten to pay his electric bill too and was now enjoying the solitude of his teeny tiny apartment without a working stereo, in the atmospheric light of a battery-powered flashlight. Angela’s money should have paid for that bill, but he had checked what the night out with Lúcio had left him with and, well, that wouldn’t cut it. But Mako had called and suddenly Jamie found it really hard to care about his dire financial situation. 

“Y’know, yer actually just on time, I’ve already had doctors an’ shit come over, wanting to write an article ‘bout me and what’s probably the worst case of blue balls in the history of mankind! Fucker, leavin’ me hangin’ like this!” Jamie said, and there was an edge of serious complaint to his voice.

Mako’s laugh was quiet and flat and not at all sorry. “Poor you. I should have a look at that,” Mako said in that calm, slow way he was speaking and. 

A wince forced itself over Jamie’s lips as familiar heat coiled up tight somewhere low in his belly. Gods, his poor fucking dick would go on a strike soon, he thought. But apparently not today, today it took a special interest in just Mako’s deep voice that was so soothing and arousing at the same time, even distorted as it was through the phone.

“Yeah that would be safest, I think -,” Jamie agreed, biting his lips before asking a bit more huskily: “So you had any fun dressing up in your pretty ‘lil panties yet?”  
He could just imagine it, Mako laying on his own bed, leaning comfortably against the headboard, just silk and lace and little strings that held the whole attire together decorating his huge body. Big, calloused fingers gently stroking the soft, fine material where they could have just as easily ripped it like paper. He thought about just pushing his own face between the thick, muscled thighs and licking Mako’s musky scent from the lace panties until they wouldn’t stretch any further around the older man’s swelling cock. He wanted to see them tent out and bite into Mako’s skin and he wondered if Mako would be able to tell over the phone if Jamie just pushed his own hand down his shorts now.  
Or if he would care.

“Didn’t have the chance yet,” Mako replied. “Thought maybe you wanted to join when I finally got around to it.”

As if he had any reason to think differently, Jamie thought. If it had been him calling the shots, he would have just waited for Mako to finish his shopping to take him outside and fuck him bent over the hood of his car three weeks ago. Or someone else’s car for all he cared. 

“Jus’ say when and where, mate!” He almost hoped Mako would say _’Right now.’_.

“My place. Tomorrow, eight pm. I’ll text you the address.”

“Bonzers, mate! I’ll be there. Jus’ don’t, y’know, bother wearing anythin’ else really,” Jamie suggested, fully aware that his lewd grin would be heard easily even over the phone. 

“You’re not really one for beatin’ round the bush, are you?” Mako said. It sounded at least amused, if not a bit intrigued. Jamie wanted so badly to hear that dark, gravelly voice moan in arousal he got a bit light-headed just thinking about it. 

“Nah, mate, life’s too short for that,” he mused, inching his fingers under the waistband of his shorts, trying to stifle a sigh when he closed his fist around his rapidly growing cock. “So, which one did you buy?”

“I got both. And one extra, it’s a surprise.”

Jamie barely bit back a moan, his brain just flooded with images of lingerie in every color and shape he could imagine - and he had helped out Angela often enough to imagine a lot of them.

“But I’ll only show it to you if you stop jerking off like a teenager now.”

“Wha’?! I’m not… - How can you tell…?” Jamie spluttered, a bit disappointed that his stealth wank mission had failed, but a lot more turned on by the commanding tone that seemed to come concerningly easy to Mako.

“I can. So be good and leave the hands on the covers tonight, you’ll need your energy.”

As promising as that sounded, Jamie couldn’t help but argue. “As if you’d know if I have been jerking off or not!” Last time he checked, masturbation did not actually come with lasting, visible side effects, despite what some people still told their children. 

Mako just chuckled. “I’ll know,” he said.

He sounded so fucking sure of himself Jamie did actually start to think that maybe… well, yeah, maybe at a certain age you could tell. Or maybe only Mako could. Huffing in frustration, he pulled his own hands out of his shorts. “Fine, but I hope ya know that yer in for it tomorrow, then.” The sound Mako made sounded so satisfied and full of anticipation, Jamie could have maybe cum untouched if only he did it again. But he didn’t.

“Good night, Jamie.”

There was a click, and then Mako was gone, leaving Jamie alone and hard and frustrated, biting the inside of his cheek.

Fuck it, there was no way he could fall asleep like that now, he thought. He hesitated for a full minute, convincing himself that Mako had only been teasing him because he couldn’t possibly look at Jamie and tell whether he had touched himself or not. The phone pressed to his naked chest as he stretched into his sheets, trying to get a bit more comfortable on his and had just let his hand wander again - 

and _jumped_ \- his phone suddenly beeped - as if he was a teenager being caught red-handed and not a grown man alone in his apartment. 

Cursing, he opened the message. It was the promised address. And a little footnote that read _’and get your hands off your dick.’_ Stupid fucker. 

It was probably a lucky guess but it did make Jamie feel a bit too paranoid to continue now, and so he resigned himself to the fate of trying to fall asleep with a neglected dick and a brain full of very vivid images of muscles and fat and lace and his hands all over that big guy’s heaving, sweating body.

He wasn’t even surprised when he woke up a restless four hours later to find his hair plastered to his face from sweat and his shorts sticking to his thighs. Not from sweat. 

 

-

 

The neighborhood Mako lived in was rough, there was no other way to put it. One of those areas where people lived in houses built from drywall and spit, most likely, and their gardens looked like scrap yards in most cases. Dogs barked against fences that were just bent out of shape metal and splintering paint on moldy wood and he saw a woman - well, a girl rather - try to push her stroller over the welting cracks in the pavement. 

Not really what he would have expected, but it was rather difficult to come up with expectations about a person you had met in a situation that was clearly atypical for them.  
Jamie felt right at home though. Anything more fancy would have just made him unreasonably nervous. 

Mako’s house didn’t seem more or less remarkable than the rest from where Jamie was curiously checking it out. He had parked his crappy old car across the street, kind of relieved it had still brought him here. Jamie only ever sporadically had enough money for gas, and the car itself was actually done for. Lindholm had helped him fix it up over the course of months, had figured out with him how to do the necessary adjustments so Jamie could drive it with his prosthetic leg, too, but even though his employer was probably the answer to many, many of Jamie’s prayers, it was still just an old car with slightly less older spare parts to hold it together. Jamie couldn’t help but feel like the engine always sounded a bit relieved when he stopped it and he gently patted the dashboard like other people would pet a horse’s neck after it had gotten them where they needed to be.

Now that he only had to get out of the car and just walk up to Mako’s door did he feel his nerves acting up. Just a bit, but still. Usually, there weren’t three weeks between deciding you wanted to fuck someone and actually doing it. Not for Jamie, at least.

Jamie pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lúcios number. 

“Hello?”

“Ey, mate, guess where I am!” Jamie cackled. “I’m at my new friend’s place, you said to tell you before I climb that mountain, an’ yeah, jus’ so ya know, I’m going in now.” Well technically he was still in his car, watching a lit window in Mako’s house to see if he could make out any form of movement, but not even a silhouette was visible through the curtains.

Lúcio sighed. “To be honest I was halfway hoping we were over that,” Jamie’s best friend quietly admitted. He did sound a bit worried now, but regarding their sexual preferences and behaviours, Lúcio and Jamie could not have been further apart if they tried. Lúcio would be caught dead before he jumped into bed with some random stranger - he had dated people for _months_ without sleeping with them. 

Jamie had no idea how that worked out for his friend because he didn’t necessarily date.Didn’t see what that was supposed to be useful for, since he really, really wasn’t looking for a relationship.The last thing Jamie wanted in his life was someone who controlled his every movement, who made him call when he was late and nagged him about constantly being too much and not enough at the same fucking time because they just projected expectations on him he couldn’t realistically fulfill. In his experience, that’s what relationships usually boiled down to. He didn’t need anybody to do that to him and he didn’t want to do it to somebody else, neither. 

Lúcio and he had stopped arguing about this because it had never led them anywhere - they just saw things really differently, and Jamie could only appreciate his tone of concern because he knew it was genuine, and not judgemental. 

“Oh, I’m jus’ gettin’ started, mate!” Jamie giggled. “Jus’ wanted to let you know, cause you wanted to know. I’ll call you in the morning, too, kay?”

“Where are you meeting him?”

Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “His place.”

Thoughtful silence hung between them for a second while Lúcio apparently decided whether to at least try and talk Jamie out of it or not, but only his best friend’s concern made Jamie smile a bit at least instead of being annoyed with it right away. 

“Are you sure that’s smart, Jamie…? I mean, I know, I know, you’re old enough to know what you’re doing, and I… it’s not my place to tell you otherwise, but you met this guy once, for like fifteen minutes, in a situation he probably would not have wanted to be caught in. A big, scary looking guy, you said so yourself, and now you’re just going to walk into his house all by yourself?”

Jamie frowned a bit and leaned back into his car seat. “Sure, why not?”

Lúcio’s sigh said he knew a thousand reasons on top of his head as to why this was a stupid idea - but he limited himself to the most important ones. “Because you don’t know that guy, maybe? How do you even know he really lives there? How do you know he’s alone? You said it yourself when you walked in on him, what was he supposed to do? Nothing, you were right about that, so you got away with it. But you know… fuck, Jamie, you know how some guys get when they feel insulted or hurt in their pride, right? Especially big, scary guys who probably have a reputation to lose.”

So that’s where he was coming from, Jamie thought. Okay, maybe that wasn’t completely unreasonable. 

But the driveway looked empty except for a motorbike and Jamie found it really hard to imagine that Mako would lure him out here just to take revenge because Jamie had invaded his privacy. He wouldn’t have needed to wait three weeks to do that. 

“Guess I’ll have to risk it, mate, what can ya do?” Jamie shrugged, even though Lúcio couldn’t see it, and adjusted the rear view mirror so he could check if he looked at least somewhat presentable. Wasn’t much to work with, anyway, his face just… looked that way, he thought a bit defeatedly. It was too sharp and too prominently angled and even when he felt calm it looked back at him with some sort of haughty expression through the mirror that made most people wary of him - and some people really horny, he had found. Jamie didn’t like it much himself, but it did work out in his favor, so who was he to complain.

“You could just not...- No, you know what, just trust your instinct, okay? Call me when you get home.” Jamie knew that Lúcio actually had a lot more to say about that topic, still, but they had agreed that if he wanted to know where Jamie went for his one-night-stands and fuckdates, so he wouldn’t have to worry, he could not argue with Jamie’s choices.  
Why his best friend insisted on being informed about that, Jamie didn’t know, but he worried anyway. Lúcio was the only one he would ever do such a nonsensical thing for, so if that’s what he wanted, that’s what he got. 

“At least I seem to be fucking my way up this time - he lives in an actual _house_. The last guy I fucked had seven roommates. Breakfast was awkward, lemme tell ya,” Jamie giggled and at last Lúcio gave a soft laugh. 

“That just means he probably has a basement to hide your body in. But anyway, have fun. Wear a condom.”

“Will do, mum. Bye!” Jamie teased him, still giggling to himself when he hung up and glanced into the mirror one last time. He spent maybe thirty seconds trying to make _something_ of that thin, blond hair growing on his head, patchy where some of it had fallen victim to the joints of his prosthetic hand and a bit of a nervous tick that made him pick at the uneven spots. It was usually when he was focused on something else and wasn’t thinking about what his free hand was doing.

Yeah, whatever. Mako had seen all of that construction zone that was his body before and still called. Was him who had to look at Jamie, not the other way round. Because Jamie was in for a much, much better view and he felt his doubts being replaced by the tingle of anticipation that ghosted over his skin.

By the time he rung the doorbell he had all but forgotten about Lúcio’s warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs everyone who made it here*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just once, Mako wanted somebody to look at him like he looked at himself in the mirror in his pretty panties and thongs and bras - 
> 
> And then somebody did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, guys, it's happening!
> 
> This is almost twice as long as the previous chapters, so I hope waiting for it was worthwhile  
> [Skadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/) deserves all the love for working through this massive chapter, you're the best :*
> 
> So now all that's left to do for you is to enjoy the ride!

Mako Rutledge was many things - but most of all, he was a private person. He enjoyed his solitude. It meant he got to do things the way he liked them. 

The obvious things: his working hours, his dietary habits, his workout routine, the TV program. 

And the really not so obvious things. Like the random, carefully selected moments where he could completely clear his schedule and indulge in something no one in their right minds would ever suspect upon seeing him on the street. 

How would they - Mako was 250 kilos of unadulterated masculinity, in plain view of even those who did not bother to look closely, and he liked it that way, thank you very much.  
He could silence a room with his presence alone without ever needing to be aggressive or loud to do that. Wasn’t necessary with how he towered over each and every person he met and when one look at his massive, muscled form was all it took for them to realize that he could snap their bones like twigs. Grown men flinched from him. And more times than he cared to admit, suddenly nervous looking woman went completely out of their way to get to the other side of the street or fell into that weird walk-jog to get to her car as quickly as possible. Just because he had so much as looked in her general direction. It didn’t really _bother_ him, though he sometimes would have liked a universal sign to tell them that they had nothing to be afraid of. 

It was that impression that wouldn’t allow people to guess what Mako liked to slip into as soon as he had discarded his heavy boots and the old, worn-through leather jacket.  
Couldn’t blame them, he thought, when he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.  
Even freshly shaved there was not a single feminine trait to be found on his face - not even its rather round shape or the broad nose could soften the heavy-set jaw and furrowed brows that left him with a permanent scowl. 

Mako didn’t need to imagine people’s reactions when they found out he liked his massive, hairy body best clad in soft, cool silk or teasing lace. That he loved how the straps and garters hugged the bulging mass of muscle and fat and strained against him with his movements, digging into his flesh. He knew those reactions - he had seen them on a few faces before. Men he had selected very carefully before he had entrusted them with this particular liking of his. 

Not all of them had been outright rejecting. But even the attempts at being supportive, at appreciating it as much as he did - because Mako _did_ love how dressing up in lingerie made him look and feel - had felt forced for his sake at best. He could have been thankful for that, right? But it wasn’t ever what he needed; someone who endured him dressing up in what they thought ridiculous or unfitting. Women’s garments. Mako had no idea why they would be considered women’s _anything_ in the first place. He had picked them out and paid for them, he was the one who wore them and he sure as hell was no woman. 

He had found himself quite isolated with that mindset, though. At some point, he had stopped bringing it up altogether. 

It was fine if he got to indulge only himself - that way, he didn’t need to explain to anyone what he got out of just wearing it. Sometimes for an hour, sometimes for a whole day, just enjoying the slow, simmering arousal in his gut from the way the different materials rubbed against his skin. 

Discovering Angela’s shop had been a blessing in that regard. 

Shopping online had the distinct advantage of remaining blissfully anonymous while blowing money on your guilty pleasures, but it was near impossible to find the right size - and especially _his_ size, so that had limited him. But then he had walked by _Angelic Support_. Plus-sized, custom-made lingerie for everything a woman or Mako Rutledge could desire. 

It had taken him four months to finally call and not hang up. Hell, when even his previous partners hadn’t gotten their minds wrapped around this, how could he expect it from a perfect stranger? And then Angela had turned out to be… well, an actual angel. 

Three rather awkward questions about size maximums and price ranges in she had paused, cleared her throat and said: “Sir, I think this would be easiest if you come in yourself. I understand you’ll want this to be discreet, so I can either offer you to come in two days from now after closing hours or next Sunday, around noon.”

He had outright refused that she worked extra hours at first. It wasn’t her problem that he still felt uncomfortable about sharing this side of him with anybody but couldn’t let it be at the same time. 

Even over the phone, he had been able to hear the smile in her voice. “Sir, I don’t mean to overstep, but I think… I think you called a lot during the last couple of weeks. And then didn’t talk to me. So please come in so we can discuss what I can do for you, okay?”

To this day Mako has not decided yet whether Angela was either the most professional saleswoman he had ever met, or just genuinely that non-judgemental.

She hadn’t batted an eyelash at anything, not his size, not his age, not the fact that he spent the first 20 minutes listening and nodding over a cup of tea in complete silence, feeling a bit dizzy from all the charts and the textile patterns spread on the table in front of them. 

Angela hadn’t asked about why he did it, hadn’t commented on it being funny or unusual or brave. He didn’t care about being called any of that for wearing fucking silk panties in the privacy of his own home. She had taken measurements, asked whether he liked the texture of something, too wide, too tight, if he would prefer it in another color. Okay, maybe she had cracked a smile at the pig face tattoo, but to be fair, it was one damn cute pig face. 

Their second appointment had gone over even better - she had shown Mako what the final pieces would look like, but actually seeing them, perfectly fitted just for him, that was something else. 

He must have spent minutes just looking at them, touching the expensive materials and feeling an odd surge of joy spread in his chest when he rubbed his calloused thumb over colorful silk - followed by a bitter twinge in his stomach when he thought about how he had to turn almost fifty years old before he could finally get to wear something that was just _his_. Not something tailored to a woman that was barely his size anyway, pinching him in all the wrong places. No lace inlays where they just chafed at his skin, no frilly attachments. 

No, when Mako had carefully slipped the panties on, it was the first time they actually fit him to a T. Snug and tight and covering only half his huge ass in a vibrant pink, accentuated by a black lace trim, that complimented his skin tone perfectly. Just like Angela had predicted it would. The garters she had made for him allowed for him to actually move while wearing them - they stretched around his flexing muscles without biting into his flesh until his toes started to tingle. Or simply snapping in half, which happened especially when he bought them cheap. 

Cheap was the only thing Angela did not do. 

For his first order, he dropped so much cash on her counter he might have walked out with a new car just as well. But for Mako, it had been worth every cent. It was his own, personal collection of lingerie - and sometimes Mako wished there was just one person who could understand how special that made him feel. How nothing would ever make him feel quite as comfortable in his skin. How desirable it made him feel to see the delicate material show off the curves of his body and still not manage to make a 250 kg mass of bulging muscles look any less intimidating. Just prettier.

Just once, Mako wanted somebody to look at him like he looked at himself in the mirror in his pretty panties and thongs and bras - 

And then somebody did.

-

For the hundredth time that evening Mako stared at his phone, trying to decide whether it was too late to chicken out now. Obviously, that wasn’t what he was going to say if he did, he would say some emergency came up. Or work needed him. Hell, he didn’t have to come up with any excuse, that guy didn’t even know him and he didn’t owe him shit. 

And then, just when he was about to get angry at Jamie for forcing him to make up fake reasons for not going through with this - in the fake argument currently taking place in Mako’s imagination - he shook his head and got up to fix himself a drink. 

He had wanted this, Mako tried to remind himself. He had seen Jamie look at him, wide-eyed and slack-mouthed - and Mako had already prepared himself for just knocking the guy out cold so he wouldn’t have to deal with the inevitable laughter or insults. 

He had gotten raw hunger instead, painted unmistakably clear on the sharp, pale face of a total stranger. And it had made something inside of Mako _purr_. Something that felt starved for attention, that he had tried to ignore for the sake of not making himself so goddamn vulnerable again. Now it just wanted to show itself off to the ‘crazy guy with the magic fingers’. Angela’s words.

Mako had stared at her with a blank expression for maybe half a minute until a pained grin had appeared on her face. Then she had pointed at the register and helpfully explained that Jamie apparently fixed those things. That was still not what Mako was thinking about when he reminisced about ‘magic fingers’. 

Intriguing.

And still, Mako had almost succeeded in not giving in. He was no stranger to quick hook-ups and one-night-stands from his younger days anyway but _this_ \- this was different. This was something Mako had only ever shared with a carefully selected handful of men throughout his life. Men he had known for much longer than three fucking minutes. 

>Remember how that turned out?<, a mean, nagging voice scratched at the back of his head, and yeah, Mako did fucking remember. Though he didn’t care much to do so. 

Now he had invited a stranger to his house. If that wasn’t fucking desperate, he tried to scold himself, already picking up the phone to tell Jamie to stay wherever the hell he was and not come over. But Mako could already hear the scratchy voice and the thick accent in his head, that maybe was a little bit charming on Jamie. 

He remembered the genuine excitement in Jamie’s voice too and God, how fucking long had it been since he had last been this curious about someone. It was hard not to be curious about a guy who could stand face to face with him and not shrink away in instinct but instead look absolutely _delighted_. So much so Mako did not mind that Jamie looked like he was easily fifteen years younger than him, dressed like he had robbed some clothes donation box or that he was probably the whitest white person currently inhabiting Australia, blond, pale and freckled and all. And then there was that thing with the prosthetic limbs, of course. That should have bothered him. But it didn’t. 

Because what did that matter when Jamie looked at him like he was prey, even though he had to know that Mako could crush his bones to dust if he wanted to. And yet Jamie’s obvious hunger made him feel hot just thinking about it again.

Suddenly Jamie couldn’t get here fast enough, and Mako was about to get whiplash from how quickly his feeling about this whole situation changed. What was he worried about, anyway? If the evening took a turn in a direction he wasn’t comfortable with any longer, he’d just grab the lanky kid and show him the door. Problem solved. 

He finished his drink in the bathroom where he carefully put the last things in place and slipped into a black bathrobe made of soft cotton. He really couldn’t open the door wearing nothing but lingerie, as much as Jamie probably would have liked that. The poor old lady living across the street would have a heart attack. 

Mako’s belly did a silly, flipping thing when the doorbell rang, and he scoffed at himself in the mirror. _‘Stop behaving like a schoolgirl,’_ he told himself when he went to open the door. _‘You’re a forty-eight-year-old man and if that bastard had only come here as some kind of sick joke, you can just -’_

“Evening, darl, lovely seein’ yer again.”

Once again Jamie took the wind out of his sails right from the start with his sweet-talking and his wide grin and Mako felt his doubts disappear into thin air. The blond casually leaned back against the wooden railing of his porch, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he sized Mako up properly now. All in all, the younger man looked like _he_ lived here and obviously did not feel out of place for even second. 

Mako knew he should respond, but he really wasn’t used to men showing up at his doorstep just for sex anymore. He had never been good at making conversation and especially not when he actually wanted to get laid rather than make small talk. His scowling stare probably wasn’t helping to get that across though. 

But there was a hunter on his porch who wasn’t deterred by a heavy-set brow furrowing at him or Mako’s general lack of enthusiasm. 

Because he could tell Mako’s defensive silence was only bullshit and nerves. So Jamie’s grin stretched into something fiercer when he gently pushed himself away from the wooden railing to actually step into Mako’s space now, who still couldn’t bring himself to budge and clear the doorway. 

He wasn’t sure if he originally just hadn’t realized how tall the younger man was or whether that little snippet of information had just escaped his memory. Not tall enough to be on eye-level with Mako, but nobody was. Just tall enough so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly bend down to kiss him right now, he thought, when Jamie was suddenly so close to him. And it was really difficult to think about much else when his field of vision was so occupied by grinning lips and hungry, amber eyes -

“Yer goin’ to let me in?” Jamie asked, looking up at Mako as if he could find the answer in the older man’s broad face. “I mean - we don’t have ta do anythin’ if ya changed yer mind, right? Can jus’ send me home now, too. Say the word an’ I’ll be gone.”

That sounded sincere enough and for a split-second, Mako still thought about doing that. Because what he was doing here was insane. And so not typical for him.

But then Jamie’s gaze broke from his own to travel lower, smiling to himself as he took in Mako’s choice of attire and toyed ever so innocently with the loose hanging end of his bathrobe belt. 

“But that’s not what ya want, is it?” Jamie wasn’t blind or stupid - he had noticed the way Mako had enjoyed showing himself off, back in the shop, even if just for a moment. 

Mako had enjoyed teasing Jamie with a visual of what awaited him underneath that bathrobe last night. And he did take a deceivingly shaky breath when Jamie put his flesh hand on a wide hip, gently tracing the outline of his panties underneath the soft cotton. Jamie didn’t even attempt to hide his grin when, instead of giving an answer, Mako stepped back to clear the doorway.

-

 

Mako had expected it to be awkward. He had expected a sudden silence after the door had fallen shut when suddenly none of them knew how to close the gap between talking about it and actually doing it. But the younger man followed him inside like he had been here a thousand times, already babbling excitedly while he slipped off his boot and reached down to adjust something on his prosthetic leg - probably balancing out the length.

“Almost been afraid you’d forgotten all about me, mate! Been dreamin’ about ya, y’know that? Woke up with wet shorts like a goddamn teenager, ‘s embarrassing!”

Mako snorted, relaxing a bit under the stream of chatter and finally leading them in the living room. He noticed Jamie wasn’t even looking at his surroundings, his eyes were firmly fixed on the larger man’s form - as if he could will the bathrobe to slip off if only he tried hard enough.  
It made something warm stir in Mako’s belly. And something playful, too. 

“You want a drink?” he asked like he wasn’t noticing Jamie’s looks or like he wasn’t wearing the damn thing only because it was supposed to come off anyway. 

“Sure,” the blond said, finally breaking away his gaze to take in the spacious living room. Mako had actually spent a lot of time decorating it. He had even built some of the furniture himself, and in any other situation, Jamie’s lack of response to it would have bothered him.

But he couldn’t really bring himself to care when the younger man’s attention quickly snapped back to him - he could feel it, like a solid weight at his neck, watching his every movement while he opened a cabinet to pull out a half-empty bottle of whiskey and two glasses. 

“Yer gettin’ a real kick out of making me drool over you like this, aren’t’cha?” 

Mako couldn’t tell if that was an accusation or an observation, but it elicited a chuckle from him anyway. He turned to take in the sight before him - still pale, still gangly, still entirely too confident. Jamie did not look out of place in the privacy of Mako’s own home. He looked absolutely comfortable and content with himself, obviously eager to get his hands on any part Mako would allow him - but smart enough not to push and take just to satisfy his own urges. 

A successful hunter had to know when to charge. And when to wait. 

“I don’t do this a lot,” Mako said. Sure, in his youth, he had been more adventurous. But he hadn’t been young in ages and… well, relationships and sex stopped being desirable when they just made you feel like you had to hide a part of yourself. He didn’t even know why he admitted that - maybe because he felt like he needed to offer some explanation for why they weren’t already at least dry humping each other on the way to his bedroom. 

“Ah, so you ‘n Ange are not some kinda pervy masterminds who collaborate to get an unsuspecting, upstanding bloke like me ta walk in on you and becomin’ ensnared by the gorgeousness of your chunky thighs, huh?” Jamie giggled when he took his drink from Mako, not-so-accidentally brushing their fingers together. 

He did this a lot, Mako noticed. The giggling. It sounded a bit off-key and not always a hundred percent deliberate, but he was also beaming at Mako so it was probably okay for the smile to tug on his lips. 

“Don’t worry, mate, ‘s no rush. I figure it’s not somethin’ you’d get ta share a lot, right?” Jamie nipped at his drink, not even pulling a face when the strong liquor ran down his throat. They were close enough his stomach almost touched Jamie’s, but instead of feeling intimidated by the giant of a man towering over him, Jamie’s gaze lingered on him with nothing but honest curiosity and admiration. “Bet yer lookin’ dazzlin’ though. Never seen anythin’ quite like you-” the blond sighed dreamily with a pointed look down his body, and Mako had no idea how he managed to sound ridiculously dramatic and so honest at the same time. 

Inside of him, the fight went to the next round. Years of mistrust, built upon countless disappointments and insults, were difficult to overcome. It was still easier for him to imagine the snorting laugh that would break out of the younger man as soon as he undressed, or a frown when Mako didn’t look how he might remember it, or expect it - and his trained response yelled at him to get himself out of that situation before he let that happen again. Sure, he could punch the guy right in the face for it. Snap him over his knee like a twig. But it wouldn’t save him from that rabbit hole of insecurities, of blaming himself for having to be so goddamn weird and having to sacrifice weeks until he could allow himself to slip on his favorite pair on panties and genuinely enjoy it. 

Jamie put the glass on a small table next to Mako’s keys and some discarded junk mail.  
“I s’pose there’s not a lot of people who should be so lucky to get to see ya in pretty underwear then.” The blond was thinking out loud now rather than actually asking. 

Mako didn’t know whether to nod or shake his head, and he certainly did not want to think about how it had been years - if not a bloody decade - since he had last tried to involve a second person in this. He just hoped Jamie would not take his lack of words for a lack of interest but the younger man seemed perfectly fine just letting his own thoughts spill over while he brought up his hands to place them on Mako’s shoulder. A satisfied smirk appeared on Jamie’s lips when he discovered the bra straps underneath soft cotton and Mako felt like he forgot to breathe for a second. His stomach was doing the most interesting things - other people would have sentimentally described it as butterflies. It felt more like a capuchin doing somersaults to him. 

“Does your prostheses even feel that?” Mako asked before he could stop himself, casting a quick glance at the metal hand on his collarbone. Half a second later he mentally slapped himself across the face for it. 

He had _no idea_ why he had said that - it had to be the most insensitive, stupid thing you could ask an amputee. Especially one who until now had done nothing but go out of his way to make Mako feel good and safe with opening up. Leave it to his complete inability to ever have a normal interaction with another human being to push away the first person who was ever down and willing to indulge him in his own needs in over thirty fucking years. 

Jamie just stared at him for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. And then he laughed, a bit incredulously but not really offended, so Mako thought that was a good sign. 

“Well obviously not in the same way,” the blond explained. His grin returned all too quickly, and this time there was something mischievous twinkling in the amber eyes when he looked up at Mako. The prosthetic hand traveled lower first. It was an odd sensation - even through the cotton Mako felt the lack of human warmth he usually associated with touch, yet it was oddly gentle. 

By the time it cupped his chest, an uncontrollable shiver ran through Mako’s heavy body. “It doesn’t feel superficial texture or temperature. But of course, it sends me signals about how soft - or firm - something is.” His own delighted giggle interrupted the younger man when he let his hand wander even lower, softly stroking the wide expanse of Mako’s belly. “And I do feel the general shape of something - ‘n mercy me, you do have a nice shape, y’know that?”

Okay, apparently it was quite difficult to offend the guy. Mako wanted to apologize anyway - but the second his mouth opened, Jamie’s flesh hand decided it wanted it on the demonstration too and just squeezed at his chest, making Mako groan in surprise and Jamie laugh huskily. 

“Still better to cop a feel with the original, though.” Metal fingers dug into Mako’s side, pulling him closer until Jamie was wedged between his large, heavy body and the wall. And very happily so, if the growing stiffness between his legs was anything to go by. Impatient fingers dug into Mako’s bathrobe now. “Anything else ya need to know before I can finally peel that goddamn thing off, or-?”

“Are you keeping them on when we fuck?”

The implied promise was enough to get Jamie to rub against him a bit, and Mako quickly remembered why he had been into the guy from the beginning. Not an ounce of restraint in him, not even to appear polite for longer than a minute. 

“Can take the arm off if it bothers you - though me one poor hand’s gonna be really overwhelmed with all of you, ‘m afraid.” He sounded oddly excited at that prospect, Mako noticed. He thought he preferred Jamie to take him on with two working hands, though, so he shook his head and metal fingers dug into his meaty hips in response. Jamie was assessing the contours of his body only by the feedback he received from applying pressure. It was a much different touch than the stroking and petting of his flesh hand, and Mako could see why some people would maybe find it distracting. Mako found he liked being subjected to two very different kinds of attention at the same time.

“The leg stays on,” Jamie continued. “Need that for leverage.” He flashed that shamelessly lewd grin at Mako that made his brain overflow with dirty images - some from memory, some from fantasy - and suddenly Mako couldn’t remember what he had been shy about in the first place. 

He could second-guess why Jamie seemed to be so smitten with him until his dying day. Or he could finally get the younger man into his bed and ride him til sunrise. 

Mako pushed his hand into strands of patchy, sun-dried hair and pulled - to his immediate satisfaction, Jamie followed the movement without resistance and welcomed Mako’s kiss with hungry, eager lips. His barely touched drink joined Jamie’s on the table, sending ads and coupon brochures flying without either of them paying attention to it. 

Jamie kissed like he apparently liked to do most things: with pure enthusiasm and no reluctance. Heavy on the tongue action maybe, but Mako had a feeling that would come in useful later. But it was playful and intriguing, accompanied by curious hands and an awful lot of _rubbing_ against Mako - until the older man relaxed some of his weight against Jamie, pinning him to the wall even more without so much as shifting about. He easily drowned out Jamie’s protests with more kisses, feeling the younger man push effortlessly against his bulk, struggling without ever really attempting to break free. The rush of heat and lust surging through Mako’s body felt almost nostalgic. But it was difficult to get melancholic when there was a hot and willing man clinging to you, trying to get any sort of friction on his straining erection while letting himself be kissed into submission. 

Mako had forgotten how much he had missed this. There was something so intoxicating about sharing another man’s pleasure, about their smell and their taste and the way their bodies could not hide arousal. And he had been sober for way too long. 

Suddenly Mako couldn’t stand the fact that Jamie wasn’t naked on his bed already any longer. Good thing he had the clear physical advantage here. 

Jamie broke the kiss with a most undignified squeak when Mako’s big hands suddenly cupped his skinny arse and thighs and lifted him up with ridiculous ease. “Holy.. fuck, mate, give a bloke a warnin’, will ya? Never had anyone be able to pull that one off…”

Gangly limbs wrapped around him instinctively and Mako just chuckled at the huskiness of Jamie’s voice. He could imagine most men did not have it in them to lift up a guy who stood easily two meters tall. But he wasn’t most men. 

Jamie’s arms fit just comfortably around his broad neck, but even his ridiculously long legs barely reached around Mako’s heavy gut - by the way his hard cock was rubbing against it through the restricting shorts Mako was still tempted to say Jamie liked the new experience.  
Impatient hands were tugging on his bathrobe, trying to pull it down Mako’s shoulder without any success all the way down the hall to the bedroom - which felt like the longest ten steps Mako had ever taken. 

“Take it off now,” Jamie panted. “C’mon, I’ve been so patient, mate -”

Mako let him flop gracelessly onto the soft mattress of a huge king sized bed - he was a big guy, he liked having his space - and bid Jamie stay in place with just a look. “You have been patient,” he agreed. “But I haven’t even seen if you’re gonna be worth the effort.” Mako pointedly let his gaze drop down to the obvious tent in the over-worn cargo shorts and Jamie moaned softly. 

Hurriedly, Jamie scrambled up to sit against the headboard, cushioned by a few pillows at his back and brought his hands to his belt. Hazy, amber eyes darted forward between Mako’s face and his own doings, wrangling open the clasp and pulling down the fly only to reveal what Mako had already felt. 

Below his beltline, Jamie’s skin was impossibly even paler than on the rest of his body, and of course, he also had blond pubic hair. There were no freckles on his cock, though, which was almost a disappointment at this point. In every other way, it passed with flying colors. Long and thick and obviously eager for attention, it stirred up something greedy inside of Mako. The older man finally reached for the belt on his robe and tugged at it once, letting it fall open and slide down his shoulders all in one go. 

Jamie stared at him like he was having an epiphany. 

With a man like Mako presenting himself on a silver platter it was most difficult to decide where to look first. To Jamie, he was utterly perfect. 

He was a mountain of overwhelming masculinity, huge beyond what was fair and decent. Just strength and bulging muscles cushioned only by the soft layer of fat that made it so delicious to cling to his body. It would have looked magnificent all by itself. But it was clad in a pastel pink, see-through lacy bra - a color that accentuated beautifully with his tan skin - and panties with a matching front. Jamie could only assume that the back would be made of the same material, but it was held together by three individual strings stretching over each curvy hip. They dug teasingly into Mako’s flesh, and Jamie desperately wanted to put his tongue there. Aside from all the other places he wanted to put his tongue at, too. 

Jamie squeezed his own cock, whimpering from the sensation while drinking in the image before him with wide eyes and slack lips. It was about as intelligent a response he could muster - but it seemed to please Mako, who quirked his lips at him. 

“Get your hands off yourself and on me, Jamie.” He didn’t need to say that twice. The younger man was already attempting to get up and probably lunge at Mako, but he easily held Jamie in place when he joined him on the bed, propped up against the headboard. So Jamie settled for at least squirming out of his shorts and tank top for good before Mako would render him immobile. 

When Mako straddled the skinny guy, Jamie welcomed him with open arms and an excited giggle. “I knew you’d look so pretty… God, yer fuckin’ magnificent Mako, jus’ lookit you…”

There were more rambling praise and more panting, but Mako couldn’t decipher it over his own groan when a warm hand cupped his lace-covered tit, rubbing and squeezing at him with surprisingly slow, cherishing touches. He felt the prosthetic fingers dig into the flesh of his thigh sporadically, leaving behind a trail of superficial, red marks on his skin. It was impossible to ignore, but it didn’t hurt - it was just the oddest sensation Mako had ever felt. Like being touched by a very intelligent, gentle robot mapping out his shape for later reference.

“You got the most gorgeous tits, y’know that..? ‘Course you do… ‘course you fuckin’ do, wouldn’t bother ta wrap 'em up all pretty like this if you didn’t…,” Jamie muttered against his chest. The blond groaned when he simply rubbed his face against Mako’s skin and the faint dusting of silver hair - he was eager, but in no rush, and Mako was just fine with that. 

He couldn’t remember ever being looked at or touched like that. And he still wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t just a very elaborate fantasy. 

The lace chafed against Mako’s skin when Jamie pressed his cheek against it. It felt rough against his sensitive nipple, but just until the younger man covered it with his lips, tongue coming out to play, flickering teasingly against the piercing. It elicited an impatient sound from the older man that had Jamie giggle to himself before he finally latched onto Mako’s tit properly. He sucked at it, metal and skin and lace all at once, until he heard the low whimper in Mako’s throat, but the second Jamie pulled back - presumably to use his mouth for more completely redundant commentary - a big hand at the back of his head pushed him right back to where he was. 

_“Boffy,”_ Jamie mumbled indistinctly but even as he complained, with his mouth full, his cock twitched all too happily where it was trapped between their bodies. Mako’s 250kg of fat and muscles adorned with sweet, frilly lingerie was a sight that would have made most men flee, at least in confusion, if not in disgust. But Jamie apparently loved every second of having all of him in his lap. He pulled and grabbed at Mako, kissed him and licked him and stroked him as if he hadn’t got to touch another human being in a century. It made Mako feel light-headed and warm and aroused in a way he hadn’t felt in ages. Not just by the lingerie or his own touches alone, but by the caress and the open admiration of another man who so clearly wanted all of what Mako was willing to give him.

So Mako allowed himself to enjoy the huffing, panting sounds Jamie made when he leaned more of his weight into him. The desperate clutch of his fingers and his hungry lips that only left his sensitive nipples to leave marks on other parts of his chest. His skinny, lanky body squirmed beneath Mako - if he would have actually tried to struggle free, Mako was pretty sure that would feel different. There wasn’t much meat on his bones, but what was there was all wiry, flexing muscle. 

“Mako…,” he breathed, pushing against the older man with more intent now. “Lie back. Need ta have me a look at those pretty panties of yours.” 

Jamie’s scratchy voice was heavy with arousal, and it sent a delirious shiver down Mako’s spine. He upheld the last shreds of his dignity only by not sobbing _’yes, yes, yes, please do that’_ immediately. It was just a raw, vulnerable moan that escaped him instead and then he gave into Jamie’s push. By the time the mattress hit his back, his cheeks were burning up - he felt hot all over, and it only got worse when Jamie’s hands dug into his meaty thighs to spread them even further apart. 

Mako couldn’t look. His unfocused gaze was fixed on the ceiling, and all he could do was feel. Feel Jamie shift, feel him grab and push and breathe, deep but irregular. 

“God, I wish you could see yerself, mate.” There was so much adoration in his voice, Mako could hardly stand it. Warm, curious fingers followed the seam line right under his heavy gut. Mako’s own arousal followed them like a puppet on strings, settling low in his stomach, twisting and pulling under Jamie’s touch. 

“Look at me,” he said suddenly, and Mako met his eyes out of pure reflex. Jamie’s grin was almost soft enough to be a genuine smile as he slipped closer between Mako’s thighs until his cock rubbed against the older man’s lace-covered crotch, groaning at the friction. He draped the rest of his body over Mako’s belly as far as he could, softly rutting against him. 

“Yer lookin’ real gorgeous like that… all soft ‘n pretty ‘n so fuckin’ delicious I wanna take a right bite out of ya,” he muttered hoarsely, a raspy giggle dying on Mako’s skin when Jamie teasingly did sink his teeth into the big belly. Mako groaned. 

His cock stirred against Jamie’s - it still rubbed against him, and the lacy fronts added the most addicting friction to it. Suddenly Mako was very glad he was already on his back. His thighs felt like jelly, and his head foggy from the way Jamie moved so effortlessly between them, rutting against him. Like he could do it for hours and not tire before Mako begged him to stop. 

“Know what’s a shame?” Jamie blabbed right on, not even waiting for a response. “Ya made yerself look so beautiful, gettin’ into all that lovely lingerie - an’ me, I just wanna rip it right off you and mount ya like a dog.” Jamie laughed at that himself, probably because he knew that had been an odd thing to say, and for that Mako had to chuckle. 

“Lube’s in the drawer,” he said, trying to ignore how breathless and eager he sounded. Mako let Jamie dig through the drawer on his own while he carefully slipped the panties off his hips. He would like to have them in one piece after this - Angela’s custom-made masterpieces were not something to simply be torn apart in the heat of the moment. That’s what cheap, online bought lingerie was for. 

Jamie retrieved the bottle from the drawer and a handful of condoms from the pockets of his discarded shorts and placed everything conveniently beside him. He helped Mako slip one foot free, before carefully pulling the panties down his other leg too. The blond grinned mischievously down at Mako when he pressed the lacy garment to his face and _sniffed_. Maybe he was a goddamn dog, after all. 

“Yer smellin’ so delicious, too,” he rasped, giggling before he let go of the flimsy piece of underwear and Mako bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to squirm under the heated gaze.  
“Should let me keep 'em… I’d never get’em cleaned…”

Jamie’s own rambling drowned out when he apparently found he could do more useful things with his mouth instead and finally dropped forward to bury his face against Mako’s thick thigh. He licked and sucked on the sensitive skin until the older man groaned with impatience, reaching down blindly until his fingers grabbed at brittle hair. 

“Who’s being a goddamn tease now?” Mako growled low in his throat, pushing Jamie’s face into his crotch and gasping in satisfaction when warm, eager lips closed around his cock obediently. His skin felt overly sensitive from having been strapped into rough lace for so long - it made Jamie’s warm tongue feel incredibly soothing and arousing at the same time, and Mako closed his eyes when he let his head fall back. Jamie licked at the hard shaft only to lap up the first drops of precum, savoring it with an audible moan, before dropping back down to lather drawn up balls with the same attention. Well, Mako had anticipated he’d know how to properly make use of his tongue.

Mako’s firm grip soon turned into encouraging petting at Jamie’s head, and he opened his legs wider instinctively as he gradually relaxed under the skilled tongue. The movement was accompanied by an excited nuzzle at the soft folds between his thighs and belly, and then he heard the familiar sound of a lube bottle being opened.

The first touch of slick fingers between his cheeks was familiar but odd - it always felt shockingly intimate for a moment, until they pressed against his opening and an unmatched surge of pleasure drowned out all restraint.  
His breath hitched when a slim finger breached him - it slid past any initial resistance smoothly enough and Mako threw an arm over his face as he moved against it. It felt easier, hiding his face like that. It allowed him to not think about how he looked, how he probably twisted his face in weird ways when Jamie stretched him open with a second finger. Instead, he got to focus on that sweet burn, the zaps of pleasure coursing through his body when Jamie nudged against his prostate. It made Mako’s ears ring with pleasure, muting most of the nonsensical babbling falling from the younger man’s lips so his words were just hot puffs of breath against his skin. 

_’God, yer a sensitive one…’_ The husky words were but a mere echo in Mako’s head, but they still tore a low whine from his throat. Heels digging into the mattress he ground against curious, clever fingers, panting already.

“Gimme another,” Mako moaned finally, feeling metal fingers dig almost painfully into his thigh. Three of those clever fingers up inside him made the older man grab at the sheets with his free hand. His cock twitched against his belly in response, and if he didn’t melt into a puddle within the next five minutes, it would be a goddamn miracle. 

He felt Jamie pull back to sit up and then his cock nudged against the crease between his thigh and arse, hot and hard and smearing precum all over his skin. 

“Mako,” he whined. “I need ta-”

“Yeah… yeah, c’mon, fuck me.”

Jamie pulled his fingers free, and Mako heard the familiar crinkling of a condom wrapper. Jamie’s movements were quick, but he still took the few seconds to make sure to put it on carefully, even while cursing under his breath.  
The second he was sure it was on safely, he was all over Mako like a wave crashing onto the rocks. 

His prosthetic hand slipped underneath Mako’s knee to lift up his leg, and even with the older man helping along, that still took some strength. It just served to show off that despite his lanky build, all that muscle definitely had its purpose. Panting from arousal and anticipation Mako peeked at the younger man from beneath his arm. Jamie’s heated gaze threatened to burn him alive, and he let his head fall back again when his flesh hand pulled at his hips until he could feel Jamie’s cock slip into his slick hole. 

The noise tearing from Mako’s throat was close to a sob now when Jamie finally pushed in. He was hot and thick and it stretched him so painfully delicious he could hardly stand it. 

“You ok?” he heard Jamie ask, and then he fucking stopped moving, leaving Mako to squirm beneath him. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, don’t fucking stop now-” Mako _whined_. He hadn’t known he was capable of doing that. 

“Then _look at me_ ,” Jamie demanded, and the older man just gasped when he let his arm fall back over his head. He didn’t know what Jamie would find in his face, or if he would like it, but what he found in the younger man’s face made his stomach flutter in the funniest way. He wanted to say he had missed it - being looked at like that, full of hunger and want and plain adoration. But he had never once even experienced it. Not like this, anyway, spread out and open and still being hugged by a lacy, pastel pink bra of all things. 

“You got nothin’ ta hide, Mako. Yer so goddamn beautiful like that…,” the blond moaned, pushing deeper into slick, welcoming heat, making them both moan at the sensation. “ ‘s all good… I'm gon’ make ya feel so good…”

The prosthetic hand grabbed at his heavy thigh that was propped up against Jamie’s shoulder and then the younger one began rocking into him - gentle and shallow at first, giving Mako a moment to get used to how it felt. 

Jamie’s free hand appreciatively stroked his round belly, occasionally digging into the tattooed flesh to feel it give under the pressure, a soft moan escaping his lips whenever he did that. Mako desperately needed him to move.

But Jamie fell into a rhythm all by himself, instinctively drawn as close to the older man as possible. Holding onto his leg and his hip, Jamie didn’t so much pull Mako towards himself as himself into the older man, sliding deeper almost effortlessly with a gentle roll of his hips.  
Jamie’s whole upper body pressed into Mako’s thick leg that was hooked over his shoulder, leaning in his weight and forcing him to spread open even wider - it tore the most embarrassing moan from Mako’s throat, and then finally he felt sharp hip bones press into the soft flesh where his thighs met his buttocks. 

“Jamie, come on..!” He couldn’t stand it. Jamie felt even bigger inside of him than he looked, stretching and filling him in the most promising way, and yet he was only rutting against him with that shallow thrusts, just teasingly nudging at his prostate. It made his cock twitch every time without fail, and Jamie seemed endlessly fascinated with it. 

“You just love gettin’ fucked, mate, don’t’cha?” There was a desperate edge to Jamie’s raspy voice, and Mako only groaned, gripping tighter at the bedsheets. What point was there in denying it when his traitorous body reacted to Jamie like that. 

“Touch yer sweet tits for me, will ya,” the blond said, hungry eyes following Mako’s big hands to his chest where they cupped soft, lace-clad tits, grinding the rough material against overly sensitive skin. Mako squeezed at them, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body when he did that - Jamie’s gaze was glued to them, watching Mako caress and tease himself, reveling in the stimulating friction.

Jamie cursed under his breath when he watched Mako pluck at the metal rings pierced through his nipples, shivering from the sweet bite.

Impatiently, the younger man's hips snapped forward, and then he was finally fucking Mako like he was supposed to. His pace was quick and sharp and soon enough the older man’s bedroom was filled with the deliciously obscene noise of skin slapping at skin, mingling with breathless moans and panting.

Jamie was all Mako had wanted him to be: energetic and passionate and withholding absolutely nothing. But most of all, Jamie was relentless. He fucked like a machine, precise, rhythmic, unfaltering. It had Mako’s head swimming in hazy pleasure within minutes and each forceful thrust of that thick cock buried inside of him send him further into ecstatic bliss. There was hot liquid running through his veins and the moans rumbling freely from his chest now were only spurred on by Jamie’s husky words. They didn’t make sense anymore, but that didn’t matter. They were full of praise and lust and adoration and Mako never wanted him to stop talking.

Above him, Jamie was panting and sweaty strands of blond hair were plastered on his forehead, but he was fucking Mako like he wanted to win a prize for it. For now, his reward was the complete undoing of the man before him. 

Mako writhed against him, trying to meet his thrusts as best as he could - it made his massive body roll like the tide, and Jamie wanted to drown in it. His moans were but a deep rumble, stuck in a pitch between a growl and a _purr_. Jamie felt his chest swell with the oddest surge of primal pride, knowing that he could pull those sounds from Mako. It just fueled his need to _ruin_ him, to reduce him to a being of raw need, begging to cum on Jamie’s cock. 

He shifted in a desperate attempt to shove himself even deeper inside all that slick, tight heat. It changed his angle ever so slightly, and suddenly Mako was choking on a moan, twitching like he had been shot. Clear liquid dribbled lazily down the swollen head of his cock and Jamie whined at the sight. “Oh fuck, Mako, that’s so hot… I want’ya to cum like that…”

 _”yes, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck-”_ Mako didn’t sound in control of what was coming from his mouth, but he seemed far beyond caring, too. His whole body was one, blank nerve, just tight-coiled heat somewhere low in his groin where Jamie mercilessly kept pushing into his prostate.

Mako never wanted it to end, but it was too much to contain and he felt like he was cracking. Blindly, one of those giant hands reached down his belly, grasping for Jamie’s in a sudden need to have something real to hold onto.

Jamie squeezed it back affectionately. His hand was hot and sweaty but it helped to anchor the older man when he fucked him right through his orgasm, ignoring the burn in his thighs. Mako broke into a million pieces, tensing and gasping when he came between their bellies in long, drawn-out spurts. It felt like it took minutes, wonderful, glorious minutes, and Mako shamelessly rode them out to his satisfaction.

They were both a right mess, sticky from sweat and cum and Mako clenched so deliciously around him, his thick thighs trembling from the aftershocks from his orgasm, Jamie couldn’t take it any longer. Exhausted, he let Mako’s heavy leg slip from his shoulder, before draping himself over the older man as far as he could, pressing his face somewhere into the top of his gut. Both his hands grabbed at every soft fold he could reach for support and then he just rutted into Mako, losing himself in his own pleasure. 

He didn’t last long, shivering from head to toe when he came deep inside Mako’s warm body, gasping for breath and clinging onto the big guy like a drowning man. 

Jamie panted against Mako’s skin like he had run a marathon. He felt like it, too. Dizzy and gasping for breath, covered in a sheen of sweat and he was so drained he wasn’t sure he would ever be capable of moving again. 

Thankfully, Mako didn’t seem to be so inclined either. His heavy hand came up to pet Jamie’s hair, trying to get his breathing back under control. Pressed against Mako like this, he could hear a rasp in his lungs that probably wasn’t supposed to be there. But when he looked up to meet Mako’s gaze, despite still being short of breath, there was no sign of discomfort on his face. 

It looked the most relaxed Jamie had seen it so far, and when warm, brown eyes met Jamie’s, they seemed to smile at him for the first time. 

The blond flashed him a lazy grin. 

“Thanks for callin’ me,” Jamie said. Absurdly, it sounded like honest gratitude, and Mako had to laugh at that. His laugh turned into a quiet wince when Jamie’s softening cock slipped from his body. 

“Thanks for coming over,” Mako replied. That was meant genuinely too and Jamie beamed at him. He finally mustered up some leftover strength in his skinny arms and legs to lift himself into a sitting position, rubbing at Mako’s stomach affectionately. Mako found he could get used to someone being that appreciative of his size. 

Something Mako couldn’t see over the size of his gut caught the blond’s attention, though - Jamie reached for it, and then he was suggestively twirling pink lace panties between his fingers. 

“So… do I get to keep those, or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *high fives everyone*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie thought his chase was finally over. Of course, that would have been too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from my grave*
> 
> I'm back everybody!  
> Thanks again to my faithful beta [Skadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/) for her efforts!
> 
> Enjoy, guys

The smell of weed hit Jamie in the face full frontal as soon as he opened the door to Lúcio’s student dorm room and, wow - he was no stranger to getting blazed out of his mind, but fuck. The smoky air around him was so thick, Jamie was sure he could touch it and that took it to a new level even for Lúcio’s standards.

Lúcio slipped the headphones from his ears when he saw Jamie come in. He smiled at the blond in this serene way only high people could, softly nodding to the bass dimly bouncing through the speakers. 

“What the fuck, mate? What’cha try’na do, turn your whole room into a giant bong?” Jamie cackled, pointedly waving through the clouds of smoke. 

Lúcio laughed. “That would be amazing, wouldn’t it,” he said, as if that had been a genuine question. He put away the laptop and softly patted the spot on the bed next to him, while he let his gaze wander over Jamie curiously. “So, how was your date?” 

Jamie opened the window as he passed it before letting himself drop onto Lúcio’s bed - almost instantly, his friend leaned into his shoulder, as if his own body was too heavy for him to support on his own. Jamie just petted his knee affectionately. 

“Crazy, mate, totally crazy.” Jamie’s laugh sounded a bit off and when Lúcio, under great strain, lifted his head to look up into Jamie’s sharp face, he found a ton of emotions there. Excitement and a bit of fondness, even, but also disbelief and something that was even harder to place. He seemed to have trouble finding the right words to tell about his last evening, and that was a truly rare thing. 

Lúcio wordlessly handed him the ashtray with a half-smoked joint in it. He very helpfully assisted Jamie with lighting it, which took about three times as long than it would have taken Jamie to do it himself - but it was the thought that counted. While Jamie took a few deep hits and gradually slipped deeper into the mattress when the tension visibly drained from his muscles, Lucio unplugged the headphones. The laptop speakers didn’t have the best quality, but there was no way he’d get up to plug in proper speakers now, so bleary laptop sound it was.

Jamie didn’t seem to mind. He shoved a pillow into his back, because he’d stay in that position for a while, and put the ashtray away. “Actually, it was absolutely perfect - I mean, I hook up with tons of people, but that… that was real special, mate, lemme tell ya.” 

Jamie sounded genuinely _impressed_. Lúcio didn’t think he had ever heard that before when his best friend talked about his adventures. Excited, sure. Amused, sometimes. Even a bit floored, occasionally, but not every one of his endeavours could always be equally successful. But this time, he sounded profoundly overwhelmed - or Lúcio was just really way more baked than he had originally thought. 

“There’s always chemistry ‘n shit, of course, but this…” Jamie huffed. “We had a real connection, y’know, like… it was just… ‘n he was…” The more Jamie tried, the less he was able to talk about it. He didn’t know how to describe what had happened without spilling literally every secret Mako kept about himself. Of course, Lúcio already knew that they had met in Angela’s store. But to take that rather abstract thought of just some faceless man with a lingerie kink and break it down into all the details of how Mako looked in it, what it did for him, what he had let Jamie to do him - it all suddenly seemed way too intimate to tell another person. Even if that person was his best friend since forever. “I can’t even tell you. I mean, he… he usually really doesn’t want other people to know, I think, so...,” Jamie said, slowly thinking out loud, and sounding a bit incredulous at his own words. 

Lúcio was surprised by that, too, but he shrugged. “That’s cool, I get that. Just… wow, Jamie. Maybe you could have stuck to that level of respect for another person’s dignity when you told me that story about the girl who didn’t know she was on her period when you fucked until you were done fucking,” he complained, and Jamie just burst out into laughter. To be fair, that had to be one of his top three gross sex accident stories. Still, Lúcio sometimes wished he didn’t know a single one of them.

“I had to share that, mate, I was fuckin’ traumatized!” Jamie protested. ‘M not even squeamish, but fuck - in my defense, it was dark, okay, and she was really into it. So I thought, what do I know, maybe she’s just real wet, but -”

“Yes, God, stop talking about it!”

Jamie was still laughing when Lúcio boxed him playfully into his stomach. It made him flinch and cough a bit and it took a while until he had calmed down. Finally, he shifted a bit to wrap his lanky limbs around the smaller man.

“So, are you going to see him again?” Lúcio finally asked. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer, with Jamie sounding so blown away by the whole experience. But the blond just shrugged. 

“I couldn’t tell ya. I mean, it was… it was real great, but… well, somethin’ happened.”

That sounded ominous as fuck, and Lúcio frowned when he forced himself to look up again. There still was a sheepish smile on Jamie’s lips, but it looked a bit strained. “ _Something_ , Jamie, really? That’s real specific, I can totally picture what happened now, thanks for filling me in,” Lúcio said, laughing at his own open sarcasm. He had no idea why the younger man was being so weird, first pretending to be shy about kissing and telling and now he started to speak in riddles, too. 

Sighing deeply, Jamie lit the joint again, and Lúcio relaxed a bit against him, while the blond was piecing together the most important aspects of the previous evening.

  
  


\- _A few hours earlier_ \- 

  
  
  


Jamie should have known, taking on a big guy like Mako was going to be hard work, but how should he have anticipated that the older man would take him along for yet another ride. Not that he wanted to complain. If Mako decided to drag him into his basement to chain him up and use him as a living sex toy to fulfill his desires, Jamie would not object anymore. Damn, he would lock the chains himself.

He had no idea with how many people he had slept with previously, he didn’t keep count and he didn’t see why he should. If things wanted to happen, he let them happen. So naturally, Jamie had thought he had had great sex before. But Mako and he… that was different. 

Maybe it was unfair to anybody else to compare them to the glory of that man. He was by far the tallest, biggest, strongest motherfucker Jamie had ever laid his eyes on. And then he got off of dressing up in tailored lingerie and letting Jamie worship him like he deserved. Because that was the best thing about it. Once they had gotten past Mako’s initial reservations - which were to be expected - Jamie discovered what he had already glimpsed at in Angela’s shop. 

Mako loved to show himself off. It wasn’t just Jamie who thought that this massive man with all his muscles and curves and the dust of silver hair on his chest and arm and legs was absolutely gorgeous with his pretty tits cupped by a lacy, pastel pink bra. Mako thought so too. And he loved every bit of attention Jamie doted on him. 

Jamie wanted to pour all that attention out over him until he had nothing left to give. So really, he shouldn’t be surprised that their post-coital snuggling and smooching led to an awful lot of rubbing and groping indecently fast again. Jamie didn’t even get around to utter something about a recovery period, because once more Mako was kissing him so hungrily he found it didn’t matter. 

The older man’s warm, calloused hand cupped his soft dick as naturally as he would his own, and Jamie’s whole body twitched instinctively at the touch. But Mako’s touch was just gentle rubs and praising strokes with his thumb at his sensitive flesh and the blond squirmed helplessly in his grasp. 

It didn’t _hurt_ , per se, it was just too much and too soon and he moaned at the pull in his groin when his stupid dick stirred against Mako’s palm in spite of it. Jamie had no idea what it was trying to do because it didn’t really seem possible he’d get hard again right away. “Jesus… fuck, Mako, gimme a minute here…,” he muttered against soft, plump lips, but the huskiness of his voice and the way he just couldn’t stop touching the older man spoke a very different language. 

Mako didn’t pay a lot of attention to his protests anyway. He just shifted, leaning over and into Jamie a bit more. It was just a hint of all that massive weight behind him, how easily he could have buried the younger man beneath him, to leave him immobile and one hundred percent at Mako’s mercy. It made Jamie’s utterly moronic dick twitch curiously - it still felt too intense, but Mako made that rumbling, purring sound in his wide chest and Jamie instinctively needed to press himself even closer to the older man. 

“I thought you wanted to make me feel good?” Mako’s deep voice was not just sound. I was dark, embracing vibrations too and it served well to break Jamie’s hyper fixation on his overly sensitive cock. “So make me feel good.” Until what he _said_ with that voice made it jump back to attention - Jamie really didn’t recognize the turned on, helpless gasps escaping his throat as his own anymore.

He just held onto the hefty body as the older man effortlessly coaxed him back to hardness with smooth pulls and twists. Groaning and writhing against the touch Jamie pressed his sweaty face into Mako’s chest, letting himself be swept away by another wave of arousal when the man’s scent clouded his mind. By the time Mako was on top of him and straddling his skinny body, Jamie felt like liquid everywhere but where a warm hand still had him in a firm grip. He heard a familiar crinkling of a condom wrapper, and whoever claimed that slipping on a rubber killed the mood had obviously never had Mako do it for them. 

Jamie was beyond words when the older man sank down on him, all warm and welcoming heat, and he tried to bite back his own sounds just for the sake of hearing that deep, satisfied groan when his hips snapped up instinctively. 

It was slower this time, but no less intense and Jamie wanted nothing but to happily drown in pleasure anymore. There was so much strength behind Mako’s movements, restrained only for the sake of not just crushing his partner, it made Jamie shiver with excitement. Yet everything about him was the most graceful, ample curves and he felt so _soft_ where Jamie’s hands were digging into his flesh, it made him a bit dizzy to see and feel just how much there was of Mako. 

Mako came to a chant of Jamie's gasped praises and moans that turned desperate when his exhausted muscles wouldn’t cooperate any longer and he slumped forward on the younger man, all but burying him beneath his massive body. It should have made a sane person freak and fear for their life, but it made Jamie just writhe and pant in exhilaration and then he came so hard it sounded almost painful.

And here Mako had thought he was the kinky one in this arrangement. 

“ _God I fuckin’ love you…_ ” Jamie’s voice was muffled against Mako’s skin, but he had still heard that clear as day. A one-night-stand uttering a love declaration should have made a sane person freak, too, but Jamie sounded as high as Mako felt and in the younger man’s defense he had been cut off from proper breathing for a while there. 

So he finally hauled his weight off Jamie to stretch out next to him, watching his slack, heated face. Either the younger man hadn’t even heard himself say that or he just genuinely wasn’t fazed by it, he just looked back at Mako in exhausted bliss with not a trace of shame in his eyes.

“You alright?” Mako asked with unmasked amusement in his voice, and Jamie only nodded, pushing his head into Mako’s hand when it came up to sort out strands of messy, blond hair. 

“Yeah, mate, yeah… yer so amazing, fuck… how am I supposed to ever fuck anyone else now, huh…?” Jamie’s giggle sounded completely delirious but it seemed to be at least a half-serious concern of his. Mako shrugged, smirking a bit. There were really worse things for a man’s ego than someone falling head over heels for you, even if it was just in the heat of the moment. 

“‘Scuse me, you just told me you loved me, and you’re already thinking about fucking other people?” He really couldn’t help but tease the younger man, chuckling at the sheepish grin Jamie flashed him now. 

“I really said that one out loud, didn’t I? Thought I was just thinking it,” he said, but instead of apologizing or paddling back he just shrugged, looking down Mako’s body with that easy admiration that had intrigued the older man from the beginning. “Can’t blame me for gettin’ carried away here.”

Mako just huffed in amusement, just taking it as the compliment it was probably meant to be, rubbing lazy circles into Jamie’s chest and the flat stomach now. “Guess I won’t keep you here for round three then, you’ll end up proposing.” He could feel Jamie’s laughter vibrate through his ribcage and Mako couldn’t help but smile himself. 

“If you can do the impossible and get my dick hard _again_ tonight, I’ll have no choice but to propose,” Jamie agreed. 

Mako really couldn’t argue with that logic. “You wanna stay here tonight?” His flat voice really didn’t give away what kind of answer he was expecting. Frankly, he didn’t care. Usually, he did not invite one-night-stands for sleepovers, but he was tired and exhausted in the best way so whether Jamie left now or tomorrow morning made no difference to him at this moment. He’d sleep like the dead tonight either way. 

Jamie threw a quick glance at the alarm clock on Mako’s nightstand and sighed with dramatic disappointment. “Would love to, really - don’t think I’ve ever slept in a bed that comfortable.” He pushed his face into a fluffy, albeit wrinkled blanket as if to emphasize his point, and then groaned. “But I can’t, I have an early class tomorrow ‘n you live a bloody hour away from campus.” That made the older man frown at Jamie in confusion for the first time that evening, though he didn’t see what was so unusual about that remark. Still, Mako studied his face now as if he was looking for something specific, his gaze intense enough to make Jamie feel a bit weirded out now. 

“You’re a professor or something?”, Mako finally asked curiously. He tried to politely cover up his disbelief, but it wasn’t working really well, because… well, Jamie didn’t look like your classic college professor type. Though that might have been the prostheses, and to be fair, most people didn’t look like their daily business selves naked and post-coital. 

Jamie scrunched up his face in confusion. “What? No, I’m a college student,” he said, a bit taken aback by Mako’s weird staring and his assumption, but now the older man’s face actually went slack in surprise. Jamie could watch realization dawn in slow motion in Mako’s dark eyes, and really, if it hadn’t been directed at him, that expression on the otherwise rather stoic man would have been hilarious. 

“So, how old are you exactly…?” Mako asked quietly as if he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question and Jamie just sheepishly grinned at him. 

“Twenty-five?” he offered a bit hesitantly, yet completely unable to ban the grin from his face for good. He knew he looked older than that - but he hadn’t realized how much older apparently, given that Mako’s reaction was to sink back into the bed, covering his face with both of his broad hands and groaning heavily. For a few seconds, he said absolutely nothing else, just letting that revelation sink in while at the same time already trying to block it from his consciousness.

“I fucked a goddamn college kid…” Jamie finally heard Mako mumble into the palms of his hands. He did not sound quite as mortified as he probably would have two orgasms prior. 

Jamie nudged at the big man’s belly impatiently. “Don’t get hung up on it, mate! C’mon, it’s not like ya didn’t know I’m young. I’m not exactly hanging out at senior citizen bingo night, right?” That made Mako snort in a weak attempt of a laugh. He sighed deeply, rubbing his face in a somewhat weary gesture before finally looking at Jamie again. Closer this time, like he just saw him for the first time. 

“I knew that. Didn’t know you’re not even in your goddamn thirties yet, though -”  
He didn’t even know how he was supposed to feel about Jamie’s actual age. Mako knew it didn’t really matter, technically. Jamie was a grown man, physically, but it was different, being with someone you thought to be thirty _at least_ , and then finding out they had been a teenager not even a decade ago. In Jamie’s defense, though, Mako had not bothered to ask. 

“Thirties?!” the younger man cried out in what Mako hoped was at least half fake indignance if the incredulous giggle that followed was anything to go by. “So what, it’s not even just thirty, it could be thirty-five too, ‘s what yer sayin’?!”

Mako shrugged, a weak grin forcing itself on his lips at the wide eyes and the theatrical outrage on Jamie’s face. “That was kinda my guess, yeah.”

The blond huffed and shook his head when he sat up now. Probably because he thought it would make his attempt at a stern look work out better. It was a bit difficult to take Jamie seriously, however - his shaggy blond hair was a mess and his eyes still couldn’t focus on Mako’s face alone, flickering down to the lacy bra ever so often. Mako doubted he even realized it. “Well excuse me, we can’t all have silky, full hair like we just stepped out of a bloody shampoo commercial and perfect skin at fuckin’ forty, okay?”

Mako stared at Jamie for endless seconds. The laugh that finally broke out of him sounded defeated and yet honestly amused. “I’m forty-eight, Jamie,” Mako said, and the blond instinctively shook his head. 

“No way _you_ are forty-eight, mate.” 

He looked actually disbelieving, Mako had to give him that.

“Charmer. But really, I am.”

Mako could almost see the stunned, incredulous expression he must have worn a minute ago mirrored on the sharp face now. He could have considered that an actual compliment if it hadn’t meant that they had both severely misjudged their age gap. Jamie recovered from that news a lot quicker than Mako though. And found it hilarious, obviously. 

The giggle burst out of him completely unstoppable, and while Jamie shook with laughter next to him, Mako sat up and finally got rid of the bra, before hauling himself out of bed. “Memo to myself, next time ask for ID before hooking up with a guy,” he mumbled to himself, still not entirely sure how to process the fact that Jamie was _in college_. ‘Better college than high school!’ an excessively unhelpful voice peeped in the back of his mind, but yeah, everything was better than him being in high school! Because in that case, Mako would have to turn himself into the police immediately. And also go for an in-depth check-up at an optometrist, but all of that was completely beside the point!

“C’mon, don’t look so shellshocked!” Jamie giggled behind him. “You didn’t know, I didn’t know, so what the hell, mate? We had fun, right?!” Yeah, sure, they did - still, Mako shook his head and disappeared in the adjacent bathroom. He knew he was behaving somewhat irrationally. If it was that big of a deal to him, well, he should have made sure that guy he thought to be over thirty actually _was_ over thirty. But he hadn’t, and now here they were and he didn’t know what to make of that. 

“That’s not the point,” he argued through the open door, busying his hands by wetting a washcloth and cleaning off sweat and dried up cum. As if that would somehow help with not making him ponder that he had just gotten laid by some overgrown kid. “The point is, I’m probably as old as your goddamn father and that’s generally not what I go for.”

He heard quite a lot of rustling and shifting, and then the lanky blond stood next to him in the door. Mako couldn’t help but notice how the prostheses always gave him a sense of not being fully naked, despite his junk hanging free. “Well, here’s the good news, you’re not as old as my dad!” he said, grinning at Mako in a way that made the older man feel suspicious immediately. “You’re five years older than him!”

-

Lúcio was officially at a complete loss for words. 

He knew best of all how Jamie was impulsive and reckless and went through life as though it was a game. Maybe it was to him, at this point.

“So… you picked up a dude in a _lingerie store_ , had a one-night-stand with him that somehow resulted in a love declaration -”

“You’d know how if you’d been there,” Jamie quipped in, but Lúcio ignored his commentary. 

“- and figured out only _afterwards_ that he’s almost ten years older than you thought? While he thought _you_ were ten years older than you really are? That’s… wow, I mean… that’s…” Really, he didn’t know how to respond to that. Technically, he couldn’t find something completely wrong about that. Though he would argue that this was exactly why he was making it a point to get to know each other before jumping into bed. Among other reasons.

For a minute they just fell silent, sharing the last few drags on the joint, caught up in their own thoughts until Lúcio rubbed at his dry eyes. “So are you gonna meet again, or what?”

Jamie shrugged and pulled a face. “Dunno. He says no, because it’s suddenly not okay anymore, now that he knows. No idea what his problem is, though. I mean, when we fuck it’s _mind-blowing_ , and I’m not even exaggerating here. I don’t usually tell people I love them when I cum -” 

Lúcio laughed through a grimace. 

“- so, y’know, he’s special. And I have a feeling he’s gonna call anyway.” There was a smirk on his face now that Lúcio knew all too well. It reminded him of hours of lectures and detention, and a part of him didn’t even want to ask. The other had to. 

“What did you do, Jamie…?”

The blond flashed him a cheeky grin. “Well… I kinda… maybe… kidnapped his custom-made panties.” The grin on Jamie’s face said he wasn’t sorry about that at all - quite the contrary. He was fucking gloating with triumph. Whether it was just because of that trophy he had taken home, or because he genuinely thought that would make Mako call him again, Lúcio couldn’t tell. He didn’t have time to think about it, either, seeing as Jamie was already trying to reach into a pocket of his cargo shorts. Probably to retrieve the garment in question, his momentary reservations about kissing and telling all but forgotten.

“Jamie, I swear to God if you make me look at some old dude’s worn panties in my own bed, this friendship is over!”

The honest outrage in his best friend’s voice made Jamie laugh now anyway. He showed some mercy though, keeping the spoils of last night to himself. Instead, he slid even deeper down in the bed, wrapping his relaxed, noodly limbs around Lúcio and pulled his best friend closer. Not for the first time, Lúcio asked himself which one of them got clingier when they were high, but it was probably a head-to-head race. “Fine, I’ll keep ‘em to myself. If you tell me what’s going on with you now and why you’ve turned your room into a smokehouse.”

Lúcio groaned. He had spent half the day getting stoned out of his mind because he did _not_ want to bother with that, but he should have known that Jamie would see right through him. That wasn’t really difficult after being friends for twenty years, so probably Jamie just asked to give Lúcio a chance to explain it himself. In his own words and at his own pace. 

“Nothing, really.” Lúcio just shrugged. “Thought about asking out that girl. But…” He sighed, closing his eyes that felt heavy and tired from too much weed and having to deal with Jamie’s insane life choices. “Yeah, whatever, it would just go like it always goes. We hang out, go on a couple dates, everything’s great and then we’ll have _the talk_ about how I’m not quite the guy she thought I was in every regard, and... “ He broke off with a weary sigh, pushing his face into Jamie’s chest. “I just don’t wanna do that again.”

Jamie just made a soft, agreeing sound in the back of his throat. It really wasn’t the first time they went through that. More like the twentieth, but it really didn’t get easier. After a while, Jamie would tell him to go for it anyway. Because you never knew until you tried, and you had to keep trying, even if it hurt again and again and again. Resignation was the only alternative, and if you succumbed to that, you could just put a gun to your head as well and be done with it. He would say that to Lúcio, eventually, though maybe not in such crass words. He’d pep talk him through the first messages, make sure he actually went to his dates instead of freaking and canceling an hour before. 

But dating as a trans dude really didn’t get any easier just because Lúcio was passing really well by now. It only delayed the point where he had to come clean to the girl he was going out with and Jamie had learned to walk the thin line between being supportive and pressuring in that matter. They did not need to talk about it right now. 

“Why are we not dating again?” Lúcio mumbled into his shirt, and Jamie laughed quietly. Seeing how Jamie had gotten himself wrapped up with some 50-year-old with a lingerie kink and Lúcio feeling only a step away from quitting the whole dating business forever, it did seem like a valid question. 

“Well, first of all, you’re straight,” Jamie offered helpfully, and Lúcio chuckled weakly. 

“Right, right, I knew there was something I had forgotten.”

“And you’re like my brother. With a side of extra cuddling, ‘cause I don’t think that’s what brothers usually do,” Jamie grinned, happy with himself when that ripped a genuine laugh from Lúcio. 

“No, they don’t,” he said, and he should know. Lúcio had two real brothers and a sister, after all, whereas Jamie was an only child that had kind of just slipped into the Brazilian family living across the hall years ago. If it weren’t for his blond hair, Lúcio’s mother had told him a lot of times, she would have probably thought he was one of hers, too. That was obviously a joke, but to this day he still felt more welcome at her table than anywhere within his own mother’s vicinity. 

“So how about a deal?” Jamie asked. “If I get Mako to hook up with me again, you’re gonna ask out… what’s ‘er name?”

Lúcio sighed. “Hana.”

“Right, so if I’m gettin’ it on with Mako again, you call Hana, okay?”

“That implies that I’d want you to hook up with that guy again in the first place.”

“Why would you not want that?” Jamie asked, fake-hurt by his best friend’s indifference towards his sex life.

“I don’t know? Why would I want it?”

“Cause it would make me happy,” Jamie grinned and Lúcio sighed defeatedly. How was he supposed to argue against that?

“Fine, whatever - deal. _Idiota_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you we're far from done :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mako should stop arguing with him _after_ he had an orgasm, Jamie thought, but he decided to keep that little sliver of wisdom to himself. Didn’t want Mako to get ideas, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a little treat for ya, enjoy!

_’I know you took them.’_

The sentence popped up on Jamie’s phone during his morning class, where he was quietly brooding over his worksheet, headphones plugged into his ears to tune out the deafening silence of a focused class. He was lucky this professor didn’t care about him listening to music while he was calculating away - some seemed to take offense to that as if there was anything to be gained from listening to twenty people breathe and only interrupt themselves with irregular intervals of coughing or sniffling. 

It still wasn’t a message sent through one of the countless apps Mako could have chosen to use by now, but again a bloody text like it was 1998 again and Jamie had to smirk at that. 

_‘Dunno what ur talking about’_ Jamie typed back, returning to his notes. Of course, he kept glancing at his phone every ten seconds now, expecting the same kind of quick back and forth banter he could expect from his friends. But his phone stayed silent. 

The reply came four hours later during lunch instead. 

_‘I did not give you permission to take them. They were expensive and do not belong to you. Return them asap.’_

Jesus Christ, if Jamie texted with his physical therapist it got more personal than that, and he could not remember ever making that guy cum while being balls-deep inside of him. He could just imagine Mako’s face if he were here, stern and serious and carrying all that “I can and I will break your jaw if necessary” attitude, and had to grin. Because it was really hard to buy into that when you also knew his orgasm face. 

_‘Sure thing, say when and where!’_

The reply came a lot quicker this time. _‘You can mail them. You have the address.’_

Jamie couldn’t help but notice how Mako refused to use the word ‘panties’ throughout all their conversation, and for a moment he debated on if he wanted to tease him horribly about that - but that would probably have earned him no bonus points, and his ulterior motive was to get into these panties again after all. What he could do, though, was to make Mako wait for a change. 

Obviously, that took a lot of restraint Jamie didn’t necessarily possess naturally, so by the time he safely closed the door to his tiny apartment behind him and could get started on working on his master plan, he felt about ready to burst. He pulled the lacy garment from underneath his pillow - he kept it there like a lucky charm that maybe would make Mako call him faster - and artistically laid them out on his mattress. He carefully grasped one of the sides, where it was just strings, the way you’d hold someone’s hand, and snapped a picture of it. Time to find out if his idea didn’t instantly fail because Mako still operated on a phone that used polyphone ringtones and would probably self-destruct at the attempt to open a picture file.

_‘Sorry, can’t bring em back, we’re rly involved. think its serious mate’_ he sent along with the picture. If for a moment he had second-guessed why nobody was actually using text messages anymore, he knew now. There was actually no way of telling whether Mako had received anything, if he was on his phone, or if he maybe was already writing back. Just an empty screen and torturous seconds of suspense. At least there was no error message regarding the picture transfer. 

But because Jamie never knew when enough was enough, and the ideas just started sprouting inside his head, he didn’t even wait for a reply. Instead, the blond got somewhat comfortable on his makeshift bed, leaning back against the wall and spreading the panties out over his lap. A grin tore at his lips when he noticed yet again just how wide they were, spilling over his hips at each side. The memories of that giant man clad in only this flimsy piece of nothing had Jamie’s cock half hard by the time he had pulled down his fly. Most of it was still teasingly hidden by the soft pink lace when Jamie took a picture of that, too, and without further hesitation, he simply sent that to Mako as well. _‘naughty thing too, all over me like that’_

Jamie giggled at his own joke, biting his lip when that fantasy of some inexplicably self-aware panties thirsting after his cock aroused him quicker than he’d have anticipated - because he probably had more than one screw loose, but he had stopped questioning his own impulses a long time ago and instead just rolled with them. Wasn’t anybody’s business but his own when he liked how the lace felt wrapped around his dick, or that he even liked it better if he convinced himself that the pretty, expensive garment was into this with him, showering him with scratchy kisses. It provided a lot more friction than just his hand would, and Jamie let his head drop back while his brain gratuitously pulled forth the memory of how this had only felt better while grinding against Mako’s cock underneath the fabric. 

With half-lidded eyes, Jamie snapped a final picture. His hand wouldn’t keep still and it turned out blurry ever so slightly, but Jamie decided it added a rather artistic effect to how the wet tip of his dick peeked out between slim fingers and the bunched up panties enveloping it. _fuk think i know y u like it_ , he added to the picture, praising himself for still managing to type something so coherent with just his prosthetic hand because no one else would. But then again, no one else would ever know what a hassle it was to attach fingertip pads that a smartphone would recognize, or how even the best neurological interface could only ever get you so far - to master these tiny, precise movements he had practiced to a point of frustration unknown to people who got to use their organic limbs all their lives. But Jamie had known that one day, his efforts would pay off. 

Once the text was successfully sent, he let the phone drop to his side, closed his eyes and let himself be pulled in by the images flooding his mind. It was so easy too - Mako was not a person to be quickly forgotten. He was something like out of a fantasy, one Jamie would have never in his whole life believed to come true, because… well, first of all, because Mako really put a new definition on the term ‘big’. Jamie had always been attracted to people with curves in the right places, as they said. With the addition that every place was the right place as far as he was concerned. But Mako really took that whole concept and elevated it to another level, starting with the fact that he easily still had twenty centimeters on Jamie - in body height.

Jamie could have sworn, as he was panting softly through the quick, well-practiced strokes of his own hand, that he could _smell_ Mako, so vivid and clear did the memory remain in his head. And God what wouldn’t he give to be able to just fall face-first between those two lovely tits or bury his head between the thickest thighs that had ever walked the Earth - 

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

“Fuck, you have shit timing….,” Jamie mumbled, cracking open one eye to catch a glimpse of his display, half excited that Mako had finally written back, half annoyed that it had interrupted his focus now that he had finally gotten into it. That was until he saw that it was an incoming phone call. A lusty, triumphant smirk tugged on Jamie’s lips as he fumbled with the phone, slowing the movements on his cock without ever really letting go of it. 

“I fuckin’ knew you’d call -” he grinned into the phone instead of just saying hello like a normal person, but Mako’s deep voice interrupted him. 

“Is that a Pye TV in your room?!” Mako asked, incredulous, and Jamie was so taken aback by the question so completely unrelated to what he had just been doing, he just frowned for a moment, his hand finally coming to a halt. 

“A wha- ?” he began but interrupted himself just as quickly when the words connected to some meaning in his brain at last, and he looked at that ancient piece of technology that was sitting between more clutter and junk at the foot of his mattress. It must have shown up in the background. “Yeah, mate, that’s a Pye T25Y, from 1971,” Jamie laughed, squirming restlessly, with his confused dick still in his hand that didn’t know why it suddenly wasn’t receiving attention anymore. “I can’t believe that’s what makes ya call me! Sent you such good pics of me lil friend all nice ‘n wrapped up and all you see’s the bloody TV?!”

Mako’s quiet laugh was so nice to hear, though, it was really hard to complain. “I’ve seen enough dicks in my life, in fact, I get to see one every day in front of a mirror.”

“Cause you can’t see it looking down?” Jamie giggled - he really couldn’t imagine what that must be like, there was not enough food in the world to get him so fat he’d lose sight of his own cock. 

“It’d need to be at least a metre long for me to do that,” Mako huffed, slightly amused by the mental image. “But I haven’t seen a Pye TV since… I don’t know, the eighties?! Were you even _born_ yet when they still built those things?”

“Obviously not,” Jamie said, trying to decide whether he wanted to keep talking about that treasure of vintage electronics - he actually loved talking about those old gadgets, but no one ever understood when he did - or just tune out Mako’s individual words and finish jerking off to the rumble of his voice. “They were discontinued in 1988, so -”

“Yes, _I_ know that, why do _you_ know that?”

“I could tell you that,” Jamie said, licking his lips and finally deciding to pick up where he had left off, stroking his cock in slow moves. He moaned softly when the lacy garment chafed ever so slightly at his sensitive skin. “But I’m havin’ some ‘me-’n-your-panties-time’ right now, so if you just wanna talk about restoring old TV sets, I need ya to call back in five.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, but just Mako’s heavy breathing allowed Jamie to slip back into the fantasy he had been ripped from so crudely. “Do you send pictures of your dick to random people a lot?” he finally asked, and Jamie heard rather honest wonder than any form of jealousy in the older man’s tone. 

“Sure, if I think someone wants to see it,” Jamie said, shrugging even though no one could see it. 

“You didn’t know I wanted to.”

“Did, too.” Jamie gasped softly when his cock throbbed between his fingers, clearly demanding more attention - he shuddered when he squeezed it harder, lace biting into silky skin. 

“Stop wanking with them, you’ll ruin’em,” Mako demanded, and now Jamie had to giggle breathlessly. 

“Stop wanking with _what_?”

Another pregnant pause. Jamie could just see that broad, handsome face flush.

“ _Stop wanking with my panties, you idiot_ ,” Mako said, his voice so low and strained Jamie almost missed that last, aroused exhale he ended on. Almost. 

“Make me.” A luxurious, teasing grin spread on Jamie’s lips. He leaned back, allowing himself to relax into his touch. “I just can’t stop thinkin’ about you wearin’em,” he admitted easily, moaning low in his throat when he finally started jerking his cock in earnest. “Can’t stop thinkin’ bout yer fuckin’ big thighs, Jesus, Mako, you could kill a man with those,” he rambled. 

A lot of people tended to get rather non-vocal during sex, but Jamie found it much harder to restrain himself than to just let the thoughts fall from his lips as they came to him. Mako didn’t reply. But he didn’t hang up either, so Jamie saw no reason to stop. 

“Love how yer ass looks in yer cute panties, too… Makes me wanna… grab it ‘n… bite it…” Jamie’s voice cracked when a new wave of arousal washed over him. The lacy panties were already damp from pre-cum - it created a slick film between the rough cloth and his cock, making for a much smoother slide. Jamie let his eyes fall shut, picturing so vividly how the pink lace stretched along Mako’s wide hips and soft curves, bulging muscles cushioned just right to sink right into him in every way possible. “Gonna pull’em down just enough so I can spread your ass open ‘n put me tongue in there,” he panted, and God, his cock ached at the thought. Jamie didn’t even realize that he had slipped from hypotheticals to solid intent.

There was an audible tremble in Mako’s breath now. 

Jamie bit his lips. “You into that?” he asked, eager to finally draw a response from the older man. 

“...yeah,” the deep voice rumbled. Jamie wanted that voice to be liquid so he could drink it - or lick it off a spoon like honey. 

“Does that get ya hard, Mako?”; Jamie pressed on, in a husky, teasing tone. “Thinkin’ bout me tongue in yer greedy hole? God, I’d make it so good for you, y’know that - gonna lick you all soft ‘n open ‘til you _beg_ for me cock -”

“Goddammit, Jamie,” Mako cursed through a sharp exhale, and in the background, the blond could hear the screeching of an abruptly braking car. Jamie couldn’t help the triumphant grin spreading on his face.

“Mako, where are you?” he asked, not caring to hide his breathless arousal. 

“Some parking lot.” There was an edge to Mako’s voice that showed just how little he was used to relying on words in sexual situations, but what did Jamie need words for when he could make out the muffled clinking of a belt buckle being pulled open, telling him everything he needed to know. 

“Dirty bugger,” Jamie grinned, the image in his head changing from Mako bending over with his precious panties ‘round his knees, to Mako in his hastily parked car, tearing at his fly to join Jamie’s middle-of-the-day wank party. He’d never understand why some people insisted on making things so hard for themselves - no pun intended - and instead of embracing their desires, looking for reasons why they couldn’t do that. But it was half the fun to be the battering ram that broke down Mako’s resolve and earn his sweet, sweet spoils, and Jamie wiped another drop of pre-cum from his eager cock. “Please tell me yer wearin’ something pretty underneath,” he panted softly. 

Mako grunted, but it dissolved into a quiet moan, and Jamie could just see the older man’s broad, calloused hand slip down his pants to wrap it around his traitor dick. It made him lick his lips as if he could still find a trace of its taste on them. “Just a red thong,” he rasped finally, and Jamie’s head snapped back so fast from the sudden rush of arousal, it hit the wall behind him with a dull thud. _Just_ a red thong, he said. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Mako, yer killin’ me… God, I wish I could see that.” Jamie had quite a vivid imagination, he had no trouble conjuring up the image of Mako’s pretty cock nestled snugly between a perfectly round belly and meaty thighs and dark red cloth stretched to its limits - but he would give everything to have his face be part of that cozy little get-together and preferably end up where that thong disappeared between Mako’s arse cheeks. “You get off on that, huh? Prancin’ around in yer panties ‘n thongs ‘n shit, between all those poor unsuspecting people.” Jamie giggled huskily, drinking in the labored breathing that gave away easily what Mako was doing. Jamie heard him curse quietly under his breath. “Fuck yeah you do,” the blond confirmed his own theory. “You jerk off to it when you get home? Huh? Tell me.”

“...yeah.” A single, trembling word, pushed out in a feverish huff, was enough for Jamie. His hips snapped up impatiently, and then he loosened his grip on himself just enough so he could fuck into the warm, slick, lace-stuffed hollow. There was more he wanted to say, but all the images just blurred together, and he ended up moaning only Mako’s name before he came shuddering and to a chant of _’fuck, fuck, fuck’_. 

On the other end of the line, he could hear Mako groan and whine as if he couldn’t decide on which noise to make, and in Jamie’s foggy brain it reminded him of a trapped animal. It left him with the strange urge to go over there and get Mako out of his car, strip him of his clothes and all his self-administered restriction and shame and lavish him until he cried, free at last. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay, it’s all good, I know yer close,” Jamie heard himself mutter through ringing ears, wondering too late whether Mako was down with pet names - a rather choked gasp told him he was. “I want you to cum for me - get yer pretty thong all wet ‘n messy; save it for me for later.” A lazy, exhausted grin spread on Jamie’s face when he heard Mako try and bite back his moans, and he wished he could save an audio file of Mako shooting his load behind his steering wheel in some hopefully abandoned parking lot. 

It took a while for the older man to calm his ragged breathing, and Jamie grimaced when he pulled the soaked panties from his crotch. Yeah, maybe Mako had been right, they did look thoroughly ruined. Jamie found it hard to really feel guilty about it though when he heard Mako clear his throat. Jamie wanted to be with him to kiss his hot cheeks and soft lips so badly it hurt. 

“Phew, that was fun!” Jamie sighed in happy exhaustion, carelessly wiping his hand on his shorts. He had to wash those anyway, eventually. “We should do that again. Just, you know, in person or something,” he grinned. Whatever concerns held Mako back, they were obviously not serious enough to keep him from jerking off to Jamie running his mouth, so he doubted they’d keep him out of Mako’s bed for much longer.

“No,” Mako said, and Jamie couldn’t help but notice how unconvinced the older man sounded. Maybe Mako should stop arguing with him about this _after_ he had an orgasm, Jamie thought, but he decided to keep that little sliver of wisdom to himself. Didn’t want Mako to get ideas, now. 

“What, yer still embarrassed some _college kid_ is makin’ ya cum yer brains out?” Jamie chuckled, though there was a hint of seriousness in his scratchy voice.

“Not embarrassed. ‘S just not right,” Mako insisted, finding some strength behind his resolve once again. 

Jamie called bullshit. “Then you probably should’ve hung up, mate,” he said, teasing instead of being outright accusing. “Listen, ‘s not me who has to make up his mind here, right? I’m down if you are, quite sure we established that. It’s just sex, I’m not gonna show up at yer work… don’t even know _where_ you work, so much for that; you don’t have to introduce me to family or yer friends or whatever, we don’t even have to go on dates.” The blond shifted on his mattress until he came to lie on his stomach, making himself comfortable on two big pillows that supported his upper body, before reaching down to blindly fumble off his prosthetic leg. “I just wanna, y’know, indulge you a bit,” he admitted, surprised by how affectionate his voice could sound. But honestly, that was all Jamie wanted, he had no idea what that had to do with them being of quite different age. 

Mako sighed, obviously finally ready to say more in the matter than just ‘no’ and ‘because I said no’. “I don’t want you to feel like I’ve taken advantage of you. Now, or in a year, or whenever you realize that someone twice your age has no business chasing after you.” 

Well - at least that was honest. And still, Jamie frowned. “Okay so, first of all, I got me arm ‘n leg amputated, not my brain, so just ‘cause I’m loud and annoying doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. And second -” Now it was Jamie’s turn to sigh heavily. “‘n really, mate, I cannot emphasize this enough, _please_ take advantage of me?! Three times a day if you wanna! If I end up regretting that time I very enthusiastically agreed to fuck someone, in one year or in ten years, then that’s gonna be me own damn problem. Yer off the hook!”

Another round of silence from Mako. By now Jamie just wanted to drive over to shake him until words tumbled out of the older man. _Any words_ would have sufficed, especially when Jamie couldn’t see his face. 

“So, that’s my offer. Just good old ‘no strings attached’ banging ‘til yer legs get the shakes, you just have to say yes. ‘N also, just so you know, that old-ass TV set you called me for? Got lots more of those if yer into that retro tec too, so I’m not just a pretty cock with nothin’ to talk about, right?”

“I knew _that_ ,” Mako said. That sounded a lot more positively inclined, and Jamie bit his lip in joyous anticipation. 

“So, you wanna meet up again sometime then?” he asked bluntly and heard Mako huff in something that could well be both exasperation and amusement. 

“I’ll think about it.” Jamie didn’t even have time to bring forth another argument or joke about Mako playing hard to get before the older man hung up on him.

The blond sighed deeply when he rolled onto his back, one of the pillows pressed to his chest. What a damn tease. 

_he called !! so go ask her out it’ll be fine !!,_ he messaged Lúcio next. He knew that technically Mako hadn’t yet agreed to meet him again, but he _had_ called, so Jamie figured that at least he had fulfilled his part of the deal with his best friend. 

After a stray look at the soiled panties, that really didn’t look better now that they turned rather stiff with drying cum, Jamie opened a new chat window. _ange, can I put lace in the washer??_

-

Mako came home and took a sinfully long shower, his face feeling flushed all over again when he slipped out of the sticky thong. That was ridiculous, no one was even here to see it, and still - Jamie knew. Jamie was _responsible_ for this because, without him, Mako would have done that in the privacy of his own home, like a decent human being. But then the hot water washed over him, and all Mako could think about was the promise of two strong hands spreading him open and an eager tongue buried in his arse, and his knees turned a bit wobbly. Mako even knew exactly what he’d wear for that particular encounter, theoretically of course, and he didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh at or curse himself. 

Maybe he had just been in hibernation for too long, he mused, when he stepped out of the ground-leveled shower. If he really wanted to reach out, who was to say whether he would not find someone like-minded his own age after all. He gave himself a long, hard look in the fogged up mirror, and finally shook his head. 

Who was he trying to fool? He was terrible at going out and meeting men - he never had possessed that easy-going, flirtatious nature required for it. Mako was too brooding, too intense, too quiet, and those guys who were attracted to such features never assumed they’d have to deal with him preferring to be fucked while dressed in pretty silks. And if he was really, _really_ honest… well, at the prospect of getting thoroughly plowed by some cocky, confident twenty-five year old, who fucked like it was a sport and he could win a medal for it, the idea of replacing him with some middle-aged, greying dude, who probably considered it a success to get his dick hard without a pill, was downright depressing. 

It was way past midnight again, when the quiet of the night finally convinced Mako that Jamie _did_ have a point. Sure, there had been a misunderstanding. Or rather a non-disclosure, for which he as the elder should take responsibility. Jamie had laughed it off easily enough though, and if there was one thing Mako felt he could be sure with the younger man, it was that he was as sincere as he was blunt. So why should he not take up Jamie on the offer? So he was young, but more than willing, funny - both on purpose and not - probably smarter than he let on and as worshipful of Mako as he could wish for any man to be.

Trying not to feel silly and weirdly hot in his face all over, Mako released a long sigh, sprawled himself out on the couch and muted the TV show he couldn’t focus on anyway. Despite the late hour, Jamie picked up after the second ring and Mako felt most of his confidence return at that. 

“Mako, now that’s -!”

“Be quiet,” Mako interrupted him. “You’ve done your talking, now it’s my turn.” He closed his eyes and rubbed the familiar fold between his heavy brows. “I want you to come over, tomorrow, eight pm. Don’t bother knocking, the door will be open, just be on time. And if you don’t intend to keep your promise and put your tongue to good use, don’t bother coming.” He didn’t wait for a reply before he hung up again. Now he felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jamie keep his promise?  
> Find out in the next episode of 'Jamie is actually me ~~and this is all the things I wanna do to Mako cjgjbfkdcr~~ '!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos make my day, comments make me weep with joy, let me know what you think <3
> 
> Or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
